In Flagrante Delicto
by human28
Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter One_

Several important things occurred during the war. Lucius Malfoy was killed. His son betrayed the Dark Lord and formed a powerful alliance with Harry Potter's army. The war exploded into gigantic proportions. Lives were lost. Voldemort was defeated. Lives were saved. The entire wizarding community rejoiced. Harry Potter was a hero once again. And so was Draco Malfoy.

_Four Years Later_

It was June 5th. It was a date that Draco Malfoy would rather not remember. It was simply pure misfortune that his mother would never fail to forget this very day. Narcissa Malfoy was the reason why he was currently standing in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom, staring at his aghast reflection. His mother had wanted him to wear red for the occasion. He looked atrocious. There was a reason why he never ended up in Gryffindor.

He muttered a color-changing charm with a flick of his wand. His clothes shimmered and transformed. He appraised himself on the mirror. Finally feeling satisfied with his appearance, he walked out of his bedroom in a leisurely pace. He was in no hurry to join the growing crowd downstairs. He paused by the staircase, surveying the throng of people. He cursed. His mother had outdone herself this time. The Manor's ballroom was filled to the brim. He probably didn't know half of the people there. And it was supposed to be his party.

June 5th happened to be his birthday. He was officially 21 years of age. Still quite young, in his opinion. He was careful to keep himself in the shadows, lest anyone decided to glance upstairs and see him, the celebrant, hiding behind the pillar. His eyes searched the grand ballroom, looking for familiar faces. He grinned when he saw Neville Longbottom standing by the buffet table with Ron Weasley, his shock of red hair standing out in the crowd. He had his arm around Hermione Granger. They had wed recently. Draco had been a guest.

He spotted more familiar faces, people that he had fought alongside with during the war, people that he could now actually call his friends. He felt himself relax. _Maybe this wouldn't be such a complete nightmare_. He thought hopefully. He squared his shoulders and descended the marble staircase. He remained unnoticed. Relief began to creep into him until he reached the middle of the staircase. Narcissa caught sight of him and snapped her fingers briskly at the invisible house elves. Draco felt himself freeze. _Oh no. _

The crowd fell silent and all heads whirled around to look at him. A gigantic cake floated towards the bottom of the staircase. Flaming candles adorned the top. He counted exactly 21 candles.

And then they started to sing. "_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" _Draco wanted to Apparate somewhere very, very far. _This _is why he loathed his birthday. Narcissa always found a way to embarrass him. He felt himself pale as his mother beckoned him to approach the cake. She expected him to blow the candles? Was she out of her mind?

"_Happy Birthday dear Draco. Happy Birthday to you!" _The song ended with a flourish and he knew there was no way out. Swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat, he hurriedly blew out all the candles, grateful for the smoke that enveloped him even for just the briefest of moments. Applause burst out from the guests. Narcissa planted a big fat kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, mother." He said through gritted teeth.

She appraised him with a tut. "I presume your owl ripped the red suit?" The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable.

Draco feigned an innocent look. "How ever did you know that, mother?"

"I had a feeling." Narcissa shook her head with an amused smile. "Now go, mingle. Everyone is waiting for you."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He was eager to escape his mother's grasp. Who knew what else she had hiding up her sleeve. It was no secret that she already wanted him to marry, young as he was. With Lucius gone, Draco was now heir to the Malfoy fortune. Narcissa was itching for him to find a wife that could bear her grandchild. Unfortunately for her, Draco did not have it in his mind to settle down. Yet.

Blaise Zabini had been the first to greet him. He was one of Draco's oldest friends. They had not seen each other for a full year. They spent the next few minutes catching up. Draco learned he was courting someone new. He refused to mention the name, said it was a surprise. Draco had merely rolled his eyes. Blaise had always been quite the dramatic.

Draco excused himself and moved through the throng of people, making polite conversation here and there, giving thanks to the well-wishers, flashing a charming smile to passing beautiful ladies. But in truth, all he wanted was to find his friends and get bloody wasted. It was his birthday after all. He'll cry if he wished.

Fleur Delacour had managed to engage him in a rather tedious conversation. Draco was beginning to feel exasperated. But he was a gentleman, and Fleur happened to be a relative of his. He wondered where her husband, Bill Weasley might be. Draco wished he would appear soon so that Fleur would have someone else to bother.

Fleur was in the middle of telling him about her marvelous vacation in Rome when Draco's eyes began to wander. He knew it was impolite but he could not help himself. He was boring her to death. It was at that moment that his eyes met a warm pair of brown eyes. They were set on porcelain skin with just the right amount of freckles that made her instantly enticing. Vibrant red hair framed her face and ruby red lips curved into an amused smile. His heart seemed to stop.

_I'm in love._

"Draco, are you listening?" Fleur asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. I have to go." He said with barely a glance in her direction. He made his way through the crowd in a mesmerized state. He felt like he was floating on air, completely boneless, all source of gravity gone. Never had he felt such a strong attraction for a woman before. It was almost magnetic. Like she was pulling him towards her, calling his name.

He finally came to her side. She turned to him, the amused smile still on her face. There was a knowing look in her eyes. "Happy Birthday Draco." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Heat resonated from her lips. It enveloped him in warmth. Her voice sounded oddly familiar. And that gaze…

"Have we met?" Draco asked, the bewilderment apparent in his voice.

She laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells tinkling. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Ginny! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Ron appeared out of nowhere. He grinned when he saw Draco. "Happy Birthday mate. How have you been? It's been what? Three years?"

_Ginny? Impossible. _

"Four." Draco responded absently. "And thank you for the greeting."

"_Someone_ is waiting for you at the foyer." Ron told Ginny. He turned to him. "Fancy a drink Malfoy? The boys are out by the balcony, if you care to join us. They'll be pleased to see you."

Draco managed a smile. "I'll be there in a while."

"Alright then." Ron nodded with a hearty grin. "Ginny." There was a warning note in his voice. "Be home _early. _You hear me?"

A flash of irritation marred her lovely features. "Yes, _dad._"

Ron rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving the two of them alone, and Draco more than a bit stunned. The last time he had seen Ginny was during the war. She had seemed so young then, unsure of where she stood, somewhere between a child and a woman. _The ugly duckling has turned into a swan. _He thought appreciatively.

"You've changed." He said instead, gesturing to her womanly curves. The white dress she was wearing clung in all the right places. She was the epitome of beauty. A blush tinged her cheeks.

"Yes I have." She acceded. "And so have you."

"Not so much." He said with a shrug.

"Draco Malfoy, England's most infamous rake." She said merrily. Amusement twinkled in her eyes. "Who knew the bad boy of Hogwarts could turn into such a catch?"

"Is that what you've been hearing?" He said, feigning shock. "I am not a rake, Ginny Weasley."

"Tell that to all the broken hearts you've left behind." She teased with a smile. He could live seeing that smile everyday and not get sick of it. It lit her entire face and the surrounding environs. Or perhaps his imagination was simply running wild.

"Ah, I see you've met the woman I've been courting." Blaise Zabini joined them, a brazen grin on his face. He wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Draco's chest tightened. Dismay filtered through him. As well as utter disbelief.

"Is that what you've been telling everyone?" Ginny asked him with an arched eyebrow. "That I'm merely some woman you've been courting?"

"Ginny, darling. I wanted it to be a surprise." Blaise said soothingly. "I can't tell everyone on Draco's 21st birthday party. This is _his _night."

"I suppose." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Tell everyone what?" Draco asked, his voice coming out clipped.

"A surprise, Draco. A surprise." Blaise said with a wink.

"Oh come off it Blaise. I'm practically your best friend. Surely I'm privy to any secrets you're keeping." He said flatly. "Think of it as your gift to me."

"Very well then." Blaise said, exchanging a glance with Ginny. She smiled at him. "We're getting married."

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Two_

The wedding had been grand. The Zabinis were, after all, one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world. It was deemed the wedding of the year by _Witch Weekly. _Ginny was on the front page of the popular magazine, looking radiant in her white wedding dress. The ceremony itself had been perfect. The newlyweds wore matching expressions of supreme joy. It was as if the world was theirs for the taking.

Draco had been best man. He fulfilled his role to the best of his ability. He had wished them the best, given them an expensive present, and had even proposed a toast to the happy couple during the reception. To everyone watching, he appeared to be absolutely happy for his best friend.

Draco also happened to be the perfect liar.

And he continued to be for the next two years.

_Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife. _

It was his commandment. His mantra. It would echo endlessly in his head every time he would see her. It was pure torment. If it weren't for the number of women that willingly drew him to their beds, he would have gone mad. Draco Malfoy, England's most irresistible bachelor, was in love with his best friend's wife. He could have any woman he wanted. Yet he chose to fall in love with someone he could never have. Tragic.

"_Narcissa Malfoy will be holding her annual Winter Ball on the 13__th__ of December at the Malfoy Manor_. _Without a doubt, it will be another excellent party. Narcissa Malfoy is quite known for hosting the most superb events. It is also no secret that her only son Draco Malfoy is still unwed and very much on the market. There have been whispers that Mrs. Malfoy is eager to marry him off and add another Mrs. Malfoy to their family…"_

Ginny finished reading the article aloud with a flourish. She closed her copy of _Witch Weekly _and set it carefully on the table. There was a huge grin on her face. Blaise mirrored her. Draco groaned. They were presently in the Zabini household, sipping tea in their living room. It was mid-November, still a long while from the Winter Ball.

"You are one lucky man, Draco Malfoy." Blaise said with a shake of his head. "The ladies will be swarming all over you, that much is certain."

"Not exactly a night I'll be looking forward to." Draco muttered.

"Why?" Ginny asked, the curiosity evident in her face. "Don't you wish to get married?"

_Only to you. _He wished to say. "I'm enjoying myself profusely without a wife." He said instead, mustering a devilish grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, your reputation precedes you."

"Good to know that it does." Draco drawled.

She sighed, stood up and sat down beside him. He barely managed to conceal a flinch. "Draco, you really should find a wife." She laid a hand on his arm. He tried not to glare at the offending appendage. It was burning him.

"And why is that?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because you're someone who deserves to be happy." She said in complete earnest. It was killing him. "Just like Blaise and I."

Blaise, the extreme idiot that he was, was nodding to every word his wife was saying. When he caught Draco's glare, he shrugged and hid himself behind the Daily Prophet. It was bad enough that Narcissa kept on nagging him to find a wife, it was a million times worse when the woman he loved was telling him the exact same thing.

"What makes you think I don't find happiness being single?" Draco said with a laugh. "I'll marry whenever I choose to marry." Although he highly doubted that was going to happen. If he did marry, it was to somebody who would simply be convenient to him. He could not marry for love. How could he when the woman who held his heart was already taken. By his best friend, nonetheless.

"Suit yourself." Ginny said, getting up and hopping onto her husband's lap. There was a mischievous glint in her eye that made Draco slightly uneasy. She was plotting something, there was not a doubt about it. "Your mother already sent me an invitation to the Winter Ball."

"Perhaps you should sit that one out." Draco suggested. "It won't be anything special. And besides, a blizzard is supposed to hit sometime that week."

She glared at him. "I shall attend the Winter Ball. Your mother holds me in very high esteem. She'll be devastated if I don't make an appearance. And besides, I have already promised her."

"You have?" Draco asked, feeling dismayed. Ginny plus Narcissa plus their fanciful dream of finding him a suitable woman would be a total catastrophe. He made it a point to contact the Weasley twins for any of their products that might make him sick that night.

"Yes, I have." Ginny said, a devious smile on her face.

"She's plotting something." Draco said to Blaise. Blaise shot him an apologetic grin.

"What makes you think that I am?"

"You have that look on your face."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do." Draco wagged a finger at her. "Don't you dare try anything funny."

"I would never!" She huffed.

"We'll see about that." Draco could not hold back a smile. She looked quite adorable when she was miffed. He glanced at his watch. It was getting late. He still had a lot of work to do. "I should be heading back." He said standing up.

Blaise nodded and waved at him. "Sure thing mate, see you soon."

Ginny pecked him on the cheek. "Think about what I said."

Draco gave her a crooked smile and just nodded.

…

Malfoy Manor was one of England's most exquisite houses. It looked even more enchanting during winter. The elaborate gardens that surrounded the manor were covered in the whitest of snow. Clear icicles formed on the rooftop's edges giving the roof a deadly finish. Wisps of white smoke drifted from the chimney. The large, glass windows shone vividly with light. A path had been cleared from the wrought-iron gates towards the ornate French doors. Gleaming lamps adorned either side of the pathway, providing a golden glow to the granite trail. The fir trees that were scattered across the lawn were festooned in glittering lights of different colors. It was a sight to behold.

Narcissa Malfoy indeed had a flair for organizing a Winter Ball.

It was the 13th of December and invitations had already been sent a month prior. Narcissa wanted no excuses for anyone's absence. Everyone must be in complete attendance, dressed in their finest clothing, and prepared for a night to remember.

So, it was no surprise to see a long line of carriages eagerly waiting to dispense its passengers to the entrance of the Manor. A butler dressed in a crisp white tuxedo greeted them at the door, taking their coats, and handing them over to one of the waiters who presented them with a welcome drink. They were then escorted to the grand ballroom where the affair was to take place.

Snowflakes hovered mid-air above the ballroom. White curtains hung from the walls. The tables were frosted over with ice. Yet the temperature remained invitingly warm.

Ginny was amazed. Being married to a Zabini had its perks. Attending society balls was one of them. Narcissa Malfoy was the queen of Pureblood society and being invited to one of her events was quite an honor. Ginny was latched onto Blaise's arm as they entered the grand ballroom. Much of the guests were already inside, enjoying the food, the drinks, and of course, the ambiance.

Was she imagining things or were there more women than men?

"So many lovely ladies." Blaise said, more to himself than to anyone. She glared at him and smacked him on the arm. "Er, none of them are lovelier than my dear wife, of course."

Ginny rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time that Blaise expressed interest in other women. It did not scare her, however. So far, Blaise had not done anything out of the line. This was as far as he had gone. And she trusted him fully not to cross the line.

"I presume most of them came here on account of Draco." Ginny murmured, her eyes searching for the blonde bachelor. He was nowhere to be found. _Probably hiding somewhere with a bottle of Firewhisky. _She thought with some amusement.

"Lucky bloke." Blaise muttered under his breath. Ginny pretended not to hear him. There were times when she felt like they had been married for fifty years and not just two. He could be quite aggravating if he wished to be.

"Ginevra, my dear!" Narcissa Malfoy appeared in front of them looking younger than her years in an ice-blue gown. "So glad that you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." She said honestly. "You did a wonderful job on the décor."

"Why thank you. That makes my day." Narcissa smiled. "Have you, by any chance, seen my son?"

Ginny shook her head. "Hiding somewhere, most likely."

Narcissa sighed. "I was hoping to introduce him to the daughter of a friend of mine."

"We'll find him." Ginny said, nudging Blaise on the shoulder. "Won't we darling?"

"Yes, of course we will Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise said tearing his gaze away from a buxom blonde. Ginny wished she brought a long a leash to tie her husband with. She practically dragged him outside. The hallway was mercifully empty. "Where do you think he might be?"

"Beats me." Blaise said with a shrug. "I see Theodore. Might I say hello?"

Ginny sighed. "Fine. Go ahead. I'll meet you back there in a few minutes. Hopefully with Draco in tow."

Blaise seemed relieved. "Alright then. Good luck finding him." He vanished back into the ballroom leaving Ginny standing alone in the hallway, unsure of where to go next. She was about to turn left when something shifted in the white landscape outside the large glass window. She frowned. It must be beyond freezing outside. Surely, there could be no one there?

She approached the window and peered outside. Indeed there was someone standing in the middle of the frozen lawn. He was covered in a black coat. Yet there was no mistaking the shock of blonde hair on his head. _Draco. _She knocked on the glass window, trying to get his attention. He was about fifteen feet away. She continued to rap at the window.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he whirled around and saw her. His eyes rounded in surprise. She motioned for him to come back inside. He rolled his eyes and disappeared from her view. Footsteps soon echoed behind her. She turned. "What on earth were you doing out there?" She demanded. There were flakes of snow on his hair. She reached out and brushed them away, not noticing how Draco flinched at her merest touch.

"I enjoy the cold." Draco said plainly.

"I presume you also enjoy freezing yourself to death?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not an idiot, Ginny." He said, rolling his eyes once more. He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days, she noticed. Funny how she noticed the littlest things from Draco Malfoy. She supposed it was because of the close connection he shared with Blaise. He was around their house often. And she had come to see him as something akin to that of a brother. "You worry too much." He added.

"I happen to _care _for your well-being." She snapped, grabbing him by the arm and leading him towards the ballroom.

"Where in the world are you taking me?" He asked. "Not in there, I hope?"

"Very much in there!" She gave him a gentle push towards the entrance doors. "Your mother has been looking everywhere for you. This party is as much for you as it is for anybody else."

"And why is that?" He asked almost lazily.

"You know why." She hissed.

"Try as you might, I am not proposing to anyone tonight." He said, straightening his suit and strolling into the room. He was unperturbed by the amount of female eyes that followed his wake.

"No one said anything about proposals." She said ingenuously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find my husband. He seems to have gone astray." She could not hold back a smile once she walked away from him. A swarm of women suddenly appeared out of nowhere and flocked around him, caging him in.

_No escaping this time, Draco. _She thought with a grin.

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Three_

Draco was aghast. He was trapped. There was no escape. _Devious little Ginny._ He thought, barely managing to conceal a scowl. Narcissa was smiling at him encouragingly from the corner of the room. He sighed, convincing himself that this was actually for the better. The short time he had spent alone with Ginny at the hallway had been torturous. Inappropriate thoughts had clouded his mind the entire time. _Thou shall not covet thy neighbors wife. _He repeated in his head as he flashed a charming grin at the four women that currently surrounded him.

"Good evening ladies, I assume you are all enjoying my mother's ball?" He asked, already picking a victim to bring to his bed that night. It was just his luck, she had red hair. There was a murmur of consent followed by brief introductions. He made polite conversation while casually glancing around the ballroom searching for her. He could not help it. She was his drug. And he was addicted. So very, very addicted.

He finally caught sight of her standing by the open balcony door talking to Luna Lovegood. The latter looked ridiculous with a enormous flower on her head. She was wearing that dazed expression on her face that everyone had come to think of as endearing. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Draco was glad. At least some people were enjoying this party.

He continued his survey of the room, nodding once in a while to what ever the women were saying. He had become good at this. Pretending to listen when in fact he was not. He saw Pansy Parkinson dancing the night away with Theodore Nott. Lavender Brown flirting unabashedly with Dean Thomas. And he saw Blaise Zabini leave the ballroom with his hands clasped tightly around the hands of a woman that was not his wife.

Fury engulfed him. "Excuse me ladies, I see an old friend. I simply must say hello." He left, ignoring their protests. He knew that Blaise used to have a penchant for chasing after gorgeous women. It was one thing that the two friends shared in common. But Blaise happened to be married. While Draco was not.

He stalked out of the ballroom, trailing after Blaise and his mystery woman. He furiously hoped that she was simply a friend and Blaise was merely showing her the way to the powder room. Instead, he saw Blaise wrap his arm around the woman and kiss her on the neck. He then led her upstairs. Predictably to one of the many guest bedrooms.

Draco made to go after them when a hand stopped him. "Draco." It was her. He swore his heart stopped beating right then and there. Had she seen her husband walk off with the woman?

There was an amused smile on her face. "You're in the hallway again." She was teasing. Which means she had not seen. He did not know what to tell her. Was it even his place to do so?

"Have you seen Blaise?" He asked carefully.

She sighed. "No. He seems to have vanished." The two of them fell silent. Ginny was staring off into space, a distant look in her eyes. She barely blinked. Draco waited for her to say something. She didn't.

"Perhaps we should sit down." He said gently guiding her towards the foyer. There was no one there. The butler had disappeared. Narcissa had probably given him more errands to do. They seated themselves on the loveseat by the far corner. "Ginny -- " He began, unsure of what to say, _how _to tell her.

"He went off, didn't he." She said softly. If he had not been listening intently, had he not been so accustomed to the sound of her voice, he most likely would not have heard her. She did not look at him. Just gazed at the floor.

"Home?" He asked. _Damn it Draco. You should tell her. _But he couldn't. Could not bear to see the look of hurt and pain that would inevitably flash across her face. And what if she wept? What then?

"No." She said, still in the same muted tone. It was flat. Emotionless. Almost uncaring. "Went off. With another woman."

Draco froze.

This time she looked at him. Her chin was held high, defiance in her eyes. It barely concealed the hurt that lay underneath. But there was no trace of disbelief. "Tell me Draco." She ordered.

He nodded bleakly. "I was going to tell you, except I did not know how."

Her hands were trembling. He wanted to take them in his, comfort them. But he could not. They were in an empty room. A married woman and an unmarried man. Doubts would arise if anyone stumbled upon them. It would ruin both their reputations.

"I've had my suspicions." She said, steadying her trembling fingers. "I've seen how he looks at other women. He looks at them with lust." She paused, looking away. "He has not looked at me in that way for months. I convince myself that instead he looks at me with love. But how could he love me when he desires other women?" Her voice was becoming strained.

"A leopard never changes his spots." Draco said quietly.

"Is this the reason why you do not want to get married, Draco?" She asked. He was taken aback. How could this suddenly be about him? "Because you know that you can never be faithful to one woman alone?"

_If it was you, I would need no one else._

"If that is the case, then you are better off unwed." She finished. "You two are a lot more alike than I thought."

Draco was hurt. When he spoke, it showed. "No, Ginny. That is not the reason." He stared at her straight in the eyes, blunt honesty revealing itself to her questioning gaze. "I want to marry for love, Ginny. Not merely for convenience. Not because the 'time' has come for me to marry, or that Narcissa needs a grandchild. I do not wish to spend the rest of my life with a woman that I do not love."

"You search for the right one." She said with a nod. The distant look once more appeared in her eyes. "I thought Blaise had been the one. I still think he is, despite his faults. But in truth, I can't go on like this." She stood, straight and tall. An embodiment of defiance. "I shall leave him. For good."

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Four_

The news about Ginny and Blaise Zabini's divorce spread like wildfire the day after she had officially signed the papers. The process had been long and grueling, lasting for almost a week. Ginny had been true to her word. The day after the Winter Ball, she had approached her husband and demanded the truth from him. He denied it, of course. Appalled, she approached the Ministry of Magic and acquired a consent to use _Veritaserum _on her husband.

She was granted the consent. Blaise had been furious. All his dirty secrets had been revealed. The Winter Ball was not the first time he had taken a woman that was not his wife. Ginny had never felt so degraded in her entire life. Her honor had been stripped away from her. The words that came from Blaise's mouth revolted her. She refused to spend another minute in his presence. She moved out mere hours after.

Her family had embraced her with welcoming arms, muttering soothing words of comfort and encouragement. Her brothers were set to murder Blaise Zabini. They probably would have done so if she had not restrained them and convinced them that it wasn't worth it.

She wept for days, barely setting foot outside the Burrow. The only people she talked to were her brothers and Hermione Granger. She was grateful for the support she received from her family and friends. She vowed never to marry again.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Ron told her. Hermione smacked him on the arm. They were sitting in the cramped little living room of the Burrow. They all just had dinner and were relishing the warmth being emitted from the fireplace. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You can be a little insensitive at times Ronald."

"Zabini is a womanizing git. You know what they say, a real leopard never changes his spots."

"Funny, Malfoy said the exact same thing." Ginny said. Her thoughts strayed to him. She had not seen him since the night of the Winter Ball. To be truthful, she was rather hurt that he had not seen how she was doing. Not a letter, not a house call, nothing. She received no word from him. She presumed it was because his loyalties lay with Blaise. But he was _her _friend too. Through the years, Ginny had regarded Draco as her close friend, her confidant. Two years had cemented that friendship. If she lost _this _too, she would lose her mind.

"Malfoy speaks from experience." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Not a day goes by that the women do not gossip about him. He is a rake and women clamor to get into bed with him." She shuddered. "Perhaps that is the reason he does not wish to marry."

"_I want to marry for love, Ginny. Not merely for convenience. Not because the 'time' has come for me to marry, or that Narcissa needs a grandchild. I do not wish to spend the rest of my life with a woman that I do not love."_ His words echoed in her head. She shook them away, feeling herself shiver. She hoped that he would find someone he loved. She really did.

…

Three weeks went by since the incident. Draco had taken to calling it the incident. He did not know what else to call it. He had spent the last of those three weeks burying himself in work, comforting Blaise (although he seriously doubted the man needed comforting seeing as he was already busying himself with another woman), and dodging hints from his mother about visiting Ginny Weasley. Weasley. No longer Zabini.

That very thought sent shivers running down his spine. Ginny Weasley was a free woman now. She was up for grabs. Draco had in fact heard a few men who were interested in meeting her. Draco wanted to strangle them all.

He wanted to visit her. Wipe those tears away from her eyes. See her happy again. But he couldn't. He knew he was being a coward but this was a big step for him. He had already doomed himself to dying an unmarried man. This was nothing short of a miracle. He had vowed he would never marry for convenience. He had vowed he would marry for love. And now he had his chance.

So he started by writing her a letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I apologize for not writing earlier. I have been quite busy with work. And I know that you are a woman of strength. I'm quite certain you are dealing with the situation well. But nevertheless, how are you? I promise to visit as soon as I am free. My regards to your family._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

He had spent hours writing and rewriting the letter, crumpled parchment littering his table. He almost expected her not to reply. But she did.

_Dear Draco,_

_  
I would be lying if I said that I do not miss your presence. I hope that things between us will not change because of what happened. I still consider you one of my best of friends. I'm glad that you have taken time to write. I look forward to seeing you again. As of now, I'm not perfectly well. But I'm on the road to healing. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ah yes, that one word near the bottom of the letter had nearly sent Draco into a fit. Of course, he knew that she did not see him that way. Yet it felt good. More than good.

He decided to visit her the following day.

…

The bustling Burrow was empty save for a single soul. Arthur and Molly Weasley had gone to visit a distant relative. The rest of Ginny's siblings were already married and homes of their own. A wave of loneliness hit her. She sighed and went to tend to the garden. The sun was out and shining brightly. It was a beautiful day.

A knock resounded at the front door. It was mid-morning. She wondered who could it be. After washing her hands, she went to see who it was. A smile broke out into her face when she saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing uncertainly outside her door.

"Took you long enough." She teased, giving him the usual peck on the cheek.

A half-smile graced his features and she beckoned him inside. She began to prepare tea, asking casual questions here and there, how Narcissa was doing, what he was currently working on, and the like. She missed just simply talking to him. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"Are you alone?" Draco asked, finishing the last drop of his tea. He looked a lot more comfortable now. He glanced around the room as if expecting one of her many siblings to bust in any moment.

"Yes. Mum and Dad are out." She said sitting beside him. His silver eyes flashed with something unreadable. He appeared to be in deep thought. Like he was deciding something.

"Have you considered remarrying?" He asked. She was taken aback by his question. It had only been a month. But…why not? She was almost sure that Blaise had no trouble moving on. So why shouldn't she?

"To be honest I haven't really thought about that yet." She pondered. "But yes. I really just might."

"Do you have any prospects?" He asked. She was suddenly aware how close they were. And how very, very alone they were at that very moment. His eyes had darkened to gray. His expression remained unfathomable.

"Not really." She said softly. For some reason, she felt nervous.

"None at all?" He asked. His voice had lowered an octave. His head was tilted near her, so that their faces were only inches away. Her heartbeat began to accelerate. Why did she get the feeling that he was going to kiss her?

She licked her lips.

That seemed to cinch it.

His lips came crashing down on hers.

For a millisecond, Ginny's mind was wiped clear of any coherent thought. There was only this moment. His lips on hers, sensuous and very, very hungry. Like he had been waiting a long time to do this. And she let him kiss her. In fact, she could swear she responded with the same fervor. But it was perhaps simply because she had felt so lonely in the past month.

And then she pushed him away. The pain was evident in his eyes the second she did that. And his mouth was parted in shock. Either at himself for what he did or at her. She breathed heavily, uncertain of herself. "I'm sorry Draco. I can't do this. I'm – I'm not ready yet."

He nodded curtly. He gathered his coat, saying nothing. And then he Disapparated.

Leaving Ginny alone in the house once more.

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: To everyone who has been saying that I had been going a bit fast, I meant to do that. I needed time to pass quickly. I did not want to drag the story along. I have no patience for that. But I do still hope you are all enjoying my story. Here's the next one, have fun!

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Five_

Ginny received the news the following morning that Draco Malfoy had left for France. Narcissa explained that he had some urgent business to attend to. Although she neglected to say what. Ginny knew it was because of what happened the day before. She barely slept the entire night, her thoughts circling around him and the kiss. She would be lying if she said that she did not enjoy it. In fact, that was probably the reason why she had pushed him away in the first place.

She was scared.

Downright frightened.

The incident with her ex-husband had shattered all sense of trust for her. And the thought of Draco being England's most infamous rake. Well, that did nothing to appease her discomforts. Although his words the night of the Winter Ball still continuously echoed in her head.

But what exactly did that kiss mean?

Did he love her?

That was one question that Ginny Weasley could not answer.

…

A month passed. She received no news from him. By now, she had been hoping that he had forgotten all about it and they could go back to being just friends. Where everything would be less complicated and a lot more enjoyable. She considered writing to him. But could not think of what else to say. Her small desk in her bedroom had become littered with crumpled parchments, each containing a draft she had written in sequence.

_Dear Draco,_

_I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted when you –_

Crumpled.

_Dear Draco,_

_How is France? Fleur has told me all the greatest stories about France. The women there are supposed to be lovely –_

Crumpled.

_Dear Draco,_

_It's been a month and you haven't written at all. I was just wondering how are you doing? I hope I was not the reason you went away –_

Crumpled.

_Dear Draco,_

_How are you? I hope you are well. My family sends their regards. I miss you._

Crumpled and torn to shreds.

…

Ginny was bored. It was mid-afternoon and there was absolutely nothing to do. Ron and Hermione had come to visit along with George Weasley. The two boys were busy playing Wizard's Chess and Hermione was snuggled up in a couch reading a book. Ginny, on the other hand, simply sat in the living room staring off into space.

There was a loud peck on the window. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to stare at the handsome brown eagle owl flapping its gleaming wings outside the glass window. Ginny got up to open it, the owl swooped in and landed gracefully on top of the coffee table. It stuck its leg out impatiently. A letter was tied to it.

"Who is it for?" Ron asked. The other two waited expectantly for the answer.

Her eyes widened. "It's for me."

Ron shrugged and went back to playing chess. Hermione, however, sidled up next to her and urged her to open it. The owl flew away with a ruffle of feathers once she had successfully removed the letter from his leg.

When she flipped the envelope to the other side, her breath caught in her throat. The Malfoy crest sealed it. Hermione's eyes went round. "I'll give you your privacy." She said quickly and trotted off towards her spot on the couch.

With a deep breath, she pulled out the letter and began to read:

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_How are you? I have not seen you for the longest time. I do hope you are well. I am writing to invite you to the ball I will be hosting two days from now. I believe it falls on a Saturday evening. I expect to see you there. My son will be arriving that morning. It will be a welcome-home party of sorts. It will be grand and I trust to see you in your most stunning gown. I am quite certain there will be a throng of handsome men. I will see you soon my dear._

_Love,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Ginny did not know what to feel. She was quite pleased by Narcissa's invitation and her not-so-subtle hints about meeting possible suitors. Even her own mother had been dropping questions of whether or not she would remarry. Of course she would. She just needed to find the right one.

The news of Draco's arrival, on the other hand, had left her quite frozen. She had no idea how she would act around him. What to say. Would she apologize? Or act like nothing had happened?

Unfortunately for her, she was stuck in an agonizing dilemma.

And she only had two days to figure it all out.

…

_Somewhere in France…_

Draco Malfoy woke up to the annoying sound of vigorous pecking. He spied their signature eagle owl at the window. With a groan of dislike, he stomped over to the window and yanked the letter off of the owl's leg. It huffed petulantly at him before flying off. His name was written in his mother's elegant script at the back of the envelope. _What now mother._

_Dearest Draco,_

_I expect to see you home on Saturday morning. I know for a fact that you are done with your business there. So enough squandering and do come home. I will be hosting a ball Saturday evening and I expect you to be there. There will be no argument. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

He sighed. It had been two months. He knew it was time for him to return. But he had good reason for staying in France for so long. A certain redhead had kept him at bay.

Rejection was painful. But rejection from her was downright hell.

And he was certain that his mother had gone and invited her as well to the ball, not aware of the incident that occurred between them. Draco's mind began to wander to that fateful morning.

How long had he waited to kiss her? He dreamt about it every night since the eve of his 21st birthday. And it was exactly as he had imagined it to be. It was for him, perfect. Sparks flying and all. And he had wanted more. So, so much more.

But alas, she did not feel the same way.

_I will die an unmarried man then._

Narcissa would have his head if she ever heard him say that. But there was no way he was going to marry someone he did not love. And there was only one woman he loved in this world.

And that was Ginny Weasley.

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: To the few who took their time to review, thank you.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Six_

Malfoy Manor was already swarming with guests by the time Ginny arrived. This was going to be her first society ball as a single woman. It felt kind of unusual not to be latched onto a man's arm. But she would be lying if she said that she did not enjoy the distinctively male gazes that greeted her entry. It was no secret that she was open to the thought of remarrying.

The hostess of the evening suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kissed her on both cheeks. She looked younger than her years, dressed in a deep blue gown with diamonds glittering everywhere. "Ginevra, my dear. It has been a while."

She could not resist a smile. "Yes it has been Narcissa. I must say, I see a lot of handsome men."

"I'm so glad that you agree. If you would like, I shall introduce you Matilda's son." Narcissa said, referring to her friend.

"That would be nice." Ginny said, pleased that Narcissa was making such an effort to help her find someone suitable. A plump woman with graying hair approached them. Behind her followed a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes the color of emerald stones. They were presently staring at her with interest. His eyes could definitely rival Harry Potter's own.

Narcissa made the introductions. Matilda regarded her with extreme politeness. "And this my son Richard."

He smiled at her. His teeth were perfect. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." She said with a curtsy before taking his offered hand and was whisked away to the dance floor. Narcissa winked at her before disappearing into the crowd of guests. They made light conversation. She learned that he was a chef. His specialty was desserts. The song had barely ended before another man asked politely if he could cut in. Richard agreed, but not before promising to bring her dessert sometime this week.

The man who had cut in was tall, blonde, and muscular. His skin was golden-brown. She assumed he spent much of his time outdoors and in the sun. His name was Marcus, and he was a Quidditch Player. He was training to be the next Keeper for the Westgate Winged Horses of Winchester, England. Ginny was impressed. That team had won two straight Regional Championships. But to her dismay, it seemed that all he wanted to talk about was Quidditch. And nothing more. She was all too happy when another man cut in.

And so she met Devon. Spiky, black hair. Piercing blue eyes. He was a musician. His latest single had just hit the radio. She wondered if she might hear a sample from him. He was all too willing to oblige. His sweet voice sent shivers running down her spine. It could make just about any girl melt. And there was no doubt that she was one of those girls who would.

But that was before she met James. Sweet, sweet James. He was the perfect gentleman. His lovely brown eyes could just warm an entire room. She was in the middle of dancing with him when she saw Draco Malfoy enter the room. All fantasies of the previous boys she had just danced with immediately vanished in a snap.

"Excuse me, I have to go the Powder Room." She said to James, barely sparing him another glance. With eyes still transfixed on the blonde, she scurried over to the side, away from the crowd of men vying for her attention.

"Ginny!" Two female voices said in unison. She resisted a groan. It was the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati. They were dressed in matching lavender gowns. Both were sipping sparkling cider.

"You seemed very busy in the last hour." They giggled. "So tell us, which of those four gorgeous beings have you picked?" They leaned in eagerly, like cats waiting to catch a mouth with its claws.

Ginny, momentarily forgetting about the four boys she had just danced with, seemed taken aback by their question. James was a little boring, Devon would be difficult to be in a relationship with, with his career as a musician and all, Marcus would be too busy with Quidditch practices, and Richard. Well, Richard was actually sweet. She blinked. She spied the dark-haired young man talking to his mother. If she were to pick one, it would be Richard.

And then Draco Malfoy came into her view. He shook hands with Richard, flashed a charming smile to Matilda, and kissed Narcissa on the cheek. A few paces behind him, a small group of women gathered, chattering endlessly, their hungry gazes set on the Slytherin bachelor. It reminded Ginny of vultures circling their prey. It was kind of nauseating. Exactly how many women had Draco Malfoy bedded?

She refused to know the answer.

The Patil twins seemed to have noticed what exactly she was staring at. "Oh my. Is that Draco Malfoy?" Parvati asked. "He's back from France, eh?"

"It seems so." Padma said with a nod. "That man is too good to be true."

"Like sin in a suit." They said in unison.

Ginny swallowed. They had no idea that one month ago, their sin in a suit had kissed her with a passion that could not be described. She felt her face burn at the thought.

"Ginny, are you alright? You looked a bit flushed." Parvati said, concerned.

Padma studied her. Then flung her eyes back at Draco. Then back at her again. "Don't tell me that you're interested in Draco Malfoy, Ginny." There was a hint of worry in her tone.

"Wha – what? Heavens no!" Ginny sputtered. _What on earth?_

"Because he and Blaise are pretty much cut from the same marble." Padma said with a small helpless shrug. "I feel sorry for any woman that man is going to marry. She'll probably have to share with a vast majority of the female population."

Ginny stiffened. She despised any mention of Blaise. And although she knew deep down that Draco was of no comparison to her ex-husband, there was a part of her that believed that Draco Malfoy would never know how to be faithful to just one woman.

The Patil twins were still staring at her, waiting for a reply. She cleared her throat. "If you could recognize the man Draco is talking to, it was my first dance this evening. Richard Travers."

Realization dawned upon their faces. "Ah, yes. Why Ginny, he is absolutely gorgeous. And he looks so sweet too!"

_Yes. And he looks faithful as well._

"Well, we wish you the best of luck! The evening is far from over. I'm sure there are a still about a dozen men waiting to ask you for a dance." They blew her kisses before leaving.

_A dozen more men. _

Ginny suddenly felt tired. She just wanted one man. To love her for who she was, treat her like a queen, and stay by her side with a steadfast loyalty that could make any woman jealous. She missed having a husband.

Ginny decided she needed to find someone quickly.

…

Draco Malfoy was not blind. He could see that more than half of the male guests inside the room was aching for a dance with the newly-divorced Ginny Weasley. The whispers of her search for a new man drifted around town like a virus. It was apparent that it had infected more than a few hungry men. He had barely made it inside Malfoy Manor when he heard two men talking to each other about her.

"It would be like marrying a virgin who knew exactly what to do." One said with a maddening grin. His companion just burst out laughing. Draco wanted to cut of their necks. He knew what they meant of course. Ginny, having already been married, was no doubt not a virgin. But she had only been with one man, and one man only, which made her a lot more clean than the rest of the female populate in England.

Draco had managed to restrain himself from doing anything stupid, however. It would build suspicion if anyone heard him defending Ginny Weasley's honor. Especially since it was no secret that his mother wanted him to find a wife soon.

Draco spent the first hour of his time outside in the hallway. He was not quite ready to join the crowd yet. In fact, he was quite comfortable just standing there in the shadows, watching the woman of his dreams be whisked away into the arms of a variety of men in the dance floor.

That was until Narcissa found him.

"Draco!" She hissed, latching a small yet firm hand on his arm and practically yanking him into the ballroom. "What on earth are you doing there in the hallway by yourself?"

"Staying away from you, isn't that obvious?" He ragged.

Narcissa graced him with an icy stare. "You do realize that your mother is getting quite old, now do you?"

Draco nodded solemnly. "Yes, I see a few strands of gray hair already making an appearance. But it's obvious that I'm the only one who seems to notice it since I've heard a vast majority of the male guests here speak such _high _words about the hostess."

She seemed to brighten at that. "Oh really? What have you heard?"

Draco groaned. He was being sarcastic. The words _shag _and _mother _were not two words that should be used in the same sentence. But apparently, a few of the guests had already done that. Oh the horror.

"Forget I said anything, mother." He said instead, patting her hand as he finally made his debut inside the grand ballroom. Instantly, a group of girls materialized at his side, their mouths going a mile minute with questions about his escapades in France. He glared daggers at his mother before plastering a charming smile on his face and engaging the girls in polite conversation.

Narcissa merely blew him a kiss and went to stand beside her old friend, Matilda.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her. _That shade of hair is like no other. _He thought blissfully. It was a shade of red that was so effervescent and silky that he just wanted to run his fingers through it. He noticed, with some despair, that she was dancing with yet another man. James something or other. Draco had passed him in the Ministry of Magic. He was not really worth noticing, in Draco's opinion.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" He asked, flashing another one of his charismatic smiles at the ladies. They tittered in response, their eyelashes fluttering, their chests heaving and their red lips pouting. Draco barely noticed. He grabbed a glass of Firewhisky from the waiter and approached his mother.

"Draco, this is my friend Matilda and her son Richard."

"Pleasure." He said, kissing Matilda's hand. The old woman smiled in delight.

"Richard." Draco said neutrally, shaking the man's hand firmly. He was Ginny Weasley's first dance of the evening. Draco had noticed that she had appeared quite charmed with him.

It was infuriating how he seemed to follow her every move. It was almost like an obsession. A painful obsession.

"You're good friends with Miss Weasley, are you not?" Richard inquired politely.

Draco managed a stiff nod.

"Might you know what kind of flowers she prefers?"

_Ecuadorian roses. Red ones. _"I really have no idea." Draco bit out.

"Hmm, she looks like the Orchid type."

_Wrong._

"Any type of chocolates? I promised to send her dessert."

_Milk chocolate. With almonds._ Draco shrugged. "I'm sorry. I'm not quite accustomed to her preferences."

"Of course." Richard said, tilting his head to the side. "She really is a beautiful woman, eh?"

Draco followed his gaze to where Ginny was standing with the Patil twins. They appeared to be in deep conversation. Indeed she was beautiful. So beautiful that if only the heavens were on his side, he would be ravishing her by now.

"Yes. Yes she is. Any man who marries her should consider himself very lucky. As much as I love my best friend. Blaise Zabini is a fool."

…

The next day, Ginny woke up to find to find a very special surprise waiting in her living room.

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: My apologies if the chapters aren't that long. I just want to update as soon as possible.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Seven_

The Burrow's living room was far from large. In fact it was rather minuscule for their rather enormous family. It consisted of a plain brown couch, a brick fireplace, a wooden coffee table, and a bookshelf. Back in the days when everyone was still living in the Burrow, the living room would almost always be cluttered with all sorts of things. Charlie's books on dragons, Ron's chess pieces, Fred and George's crazy inventions, or one of her father's Muggle thingamajigs.

When everyone else got married and bought their own houses, the living room suddenly became clutter-free. Molly had been all too pleased that she could actually _sit _on the sofa and have a cup of tea on the coffee table. Ginny, who was also a rather neat person, had been happy of the improvement as well.

So, it was really quite alarming when she walked into the living room that morning to find that it was no longer the living room she knew. Almost every single piece of furniture could no longer be seen.

Everything was covered with flowers.

There were daisies on the couch. Lilacs on the coffee table. Sunflowers near the fireplace. Carnations on top of the bookshelf. Tulips, orchids, and violets sat on the carpet. There were daffodils on the windowsill. The Burrow's living room had been transformed into a flower shop.

And in the midst of it all was her mother. Her face was flushed and she was positively beaming. "Ginny! Ginny! Do come in! My, I had no idea so many men were so interested inn you! And each seem more wonderful than the last!"

That was when Ginny noticed that each set of flowers carried a card. They were from suitors. With some reluctance she approached the nearest bouquet. It happened to be the tulips near the door. She opened the card.

_To the most vibrant redhead I have ever met. – James_

She snatched the next one.

_To the belle of the ball, I hope to meet with you. – Brandon_

She felt faint.

"Oh look, dark chocolates!" Molly exclaimed. "They came with the orchids. It says here _'Sweets for the sweetest._' It's from Richard. Hmm, isn't he Matilda's son? I heard he is quite the chef! He must have made these just for you."

_He promised he would._

She continued on around the living room, grabbing the cards and reading them in rapid succession. All four boys she had danced with in the previous evening had all sent her flowers. The few men she had been introduced to briefly had also sent their best regards. And then there were those she had never even met, yet were clamoring to meet her.

She came to a stop in front of a beautiful bouquet of Ecuadorian roses. They were red as blood. Her heart began to flutter as she picked them up and held them to her nose. _Delightful. _She thought with a whiff. These were here favorite. Apparently someone had been doing their research. She searched for a card. There was none.

_How odd. _She thought with a frown. Why would anyone said her flowers without leaving a name?

…

Ginny ended up having a visitor for breakfast. A shy young man named Danny Frost. Molly adored him. Ginny found him too shy.

And so she had lunch with Brandon, who was now a bit too forward with his intentions. It was obvious that he only wanted to get in her pants.

Disgusted, Ginny went off to have dessert with James. He was still the perfect gentleman and she enjoyed his company immensely. They had such intelligent conversations, and he had a wit to match. However, Ginny had the feeling that there was something he was hiding from her. There was hint of mystery in his warm brown eyes that always turned a subtle shade darker when his thoughts seemed to fly off. She vowed to discover his secret.

Dessert ended too quickly. "Thank you for a wonderful time. I apologize for having to leave. It's just that I promised Richard to accompany him around Diagon Alley."

"May I see you again?" He asked, brown eyes hopeful.

Ginny could not resist a smile. "I'd be delighted to."

His face lit up. "I shall send you an owl when an opportunity arises."

Ginny nodded and left. Richard was waiting for her outside Flourish and Blotts. She felt her breath catch in her throat. He really was handsome. Especially when he flashed that killer smile.

"Ginny." He said, taking her hand and planting a kiss on it. His lips were soft.

"Hi." Was all she could muster. She had forgotten how it was to be around someone so attractive. Well, her ex-husband was, without a doubt, attractive with his devil-may-care grin, sharp features, and cheekbones that could cut glass. Blaise Zabini radiated danger. Something she should have spotted a mile away if only she hadn't fallen head over heels for him.

Richard on the other hand had a softer look. With rounder eyes, and fuller lips. And there was kindness in his smile.

"How is your day so far?" He asked as they began their stroll around Diagon Alley.

"Good." She answered with a smile. "So, where are we headed?"

"Well, I was thinking Florean Fortescue's. That is, if you aren't too full of your dessert already."

Ginny adored ice cream. "Not at all."

They approached the famous ice cream parlor. She had always loved this place. It used to be a frequent hang-out of the Weasley kids. It still was a frequent hang-out of many kids. They chuckled when to kids raced by, seemingly excited to get their hands on some good old ice cream.

Ginny waited on a table by the window as Richard went to get their order. She took this time to stare out the window at the passersby. Diagon Alley was brimming with people. Adolescents on their first dates, a rowdy set of boys with Zonko bags in hand, children trailing after their mothers as they did their shopping, and a certain blonde duck into the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny blinked. She could have sworn that was Draco Malfoy.

Richard arrived with a towering amount of ice cream. "I hope you like this. I created this for Florean just last week."

Ginny was delighted. "What flavor is it?"

"Chocolate Rumble." He grinned devastatingly. "You'll find out why." He scooped out a spoonful and motioned for her to open her mouth. She could not help it, she giggled. He spoon-fed her.

There was a hint of vanilla, chocolate, and a bit of rum. Her eyes widened. "Do they serve this to kids? That was rum, wasn't it?"

Richard laughed. "Yes there's a bit of rum. And as for kids, that's probably why some of them are acting so hyperactive."

Ginny did not know whether to believe him or not.

"I kid. Of course not." He laughed again. Ginny laughed with him. This was definitely a good day.

For her, anyway. For someone else, it wasn't.

…

Draco never really pegged himself as an envious man. But that was possibly only because he could never be envious of his best friend. It was simply out of the question.

But now, as he just happened to walk by Florean Fortescue's. A fit of jealous rage shook him.

_Enough, Draco. _He reprimanded himself. _There is nothing you can do about it. You have no right._

He ducked into the Leaky Cauldron. "Tom, can I get a cup of coffee please?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." The innkeeper acquiesced. Draco took a seat near the corner. He had barely settled down when a familiar voice spoke.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Harry." Draco said, eying the bespectacled man with some surprise. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be halfway around the world?"

Harry Potter plopped down onto the seat in front of him. His jet-black hair looked windswept, a slight stubble was growing on his chin, and there were bags underneath his eyes. He looked exactly like someone who had been working a lot, traveling a lot, and not getting any proper rest nor sleep. He would have looked terrible if it wasn't for the fact that he was grinning like a madman.

"We've found them all." Harry said happily. "The Wizarding World can now sleep in peace."

"Every single one?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yep. Shipped them off to Azkaban this morning. The Dementors were eager to see them. They've been restless for months."

Draco almost refused to believe it. The Death Eaters had been a cunning bunch, experts on hiding and avoiding the law. He would know, his father had been one of them, and he too had once joined their ranks. The Dark Mark was still branded on his forearm. It was a permanent reminder of his biggest mistake.

After Voldemort had been killed, the Death Eaters scattered. Harry was among the few Aurors who had gone off to search for them, determined to see them locked behind bars.

"So you're back for good?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"For the meantime. Not until the next job comes up." Harry said. A sense of relief had washed over his expression. "It feels good to be back." He said with a sigh. "So I've heard about Ginny. How is she? I've been meaning to come visit her."

Draco felt something shift inside him at the mention of her name. It was not lost on him that Ginny and Harry had somewhat been an item during their schooldays at Hogwarts. But that was a long time ago.

"She is well." Draco said carefully. "She's actually here. In Diagon Alley."

"Really?" Harry seemed a little bit too interested for Draco's liking.

"Yes. She came with a date."

"Oh." Harry deflated.

Draco felt some satisfaction.

"So I'll be having a dinner party tonight at my house." Harry said. "Just a few friends. You should be there."

"Of course."

…

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: T.Y. for the reviews.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Eight_

Ginny Weasley was about eleven years old when she decided that Harry Potter was going to be her future husband. It was a typical school-girl crush. But when he saved her life, her feelings for him intensified. The only problem was, he saw her as nothing more than Ron's little sister. He dated Cho Chang, expressed interest in other girls. And then the unthinkable happened during her Fifth Year. They kissed.

Everything just seemed to fall into place after that. It wasn't until after the war when Harry decided to go on his quest to seek and destroy all remaining Death Eaters. He left her. And she moved on.

With Blaise Zabini.

But that part of her life was over.

Ginny stepped onto Harry's front porch and knocked. Loud, male laughter reverberated inside the house. She waited patiently. Her palms began to sweat. She realized that she was nervous.

The door swung open to reveal Harry himself, green eyes alight with mirth. "Ginny!" He embraced her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She whispered into his shoulder. Nostalgia flitted through her at the feel of his arms wrapped around her. She had forgotten how perfectly they fit together. Like pieces of a puzzle.

He released her and led her inside. A few Aurors were present drowning themselves in Firewhisky, Ron and Hermione were engaged in an animated conversation with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood was examining one of Harry's plaques, and sitting by the fireplace with her brother Charlie was Draco Malfoy. He barely glanced in her direction.

Charlie, however, rose to greet her with a hug. "Charlie! What are you doing here? You never even came by the house!" She exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

Her older brother grinned at her. "Just got back a few minutes ago. Didn't want to be late to Harry's little get-together. So I went straight here. Don't worry, I'll be spending the next two days at the Burrow before I leave for Romania again."

"Well that will be refreshing." Ginny said, relieved. Finally, she wouldn't be so alone in the house anymore.

"Besides, I need to look after my little sister. See who she dates. I've heard you've been out with quite a few men." Charlie arched an eyebrow.

She felt herself blush. "Where did you hear that?"

"Why, our mother of course."

"Of course." She echoed faintly.

"Won't you come join Draco and I by the fireplace? I would love to hear more about your ahem, _men_."

"Oh er, I was hoping I could catch up with Harry first?" She said, trying to keep her voice steady. The last thing she wanted was to end up talking to Draco Malfoy. That would be too awkward.

"Alright," Charlie said with a shrug. "I'll be here."

She tottered off to find Harry.

…

Draco had not been too keen about attending Harry's modest affair. He knew that it would only involve Harry's closest of friends, and while Draco had been honored to be considered one of them, he knew that he would always feel a tad bit out of place. And there was the fact that Ginny Weasley would be in attendance. There was not a doubt in the world that Draco was, once again, going to be subjected to pure torture.

He sat beside the fireplace, Butterbeer in hand, and eyes pensively set on the burning flames. He was quite surprised when Charlie Weasley wandered over to him and began conversing with him. To be honest, Draco had been captivated with his stories. Being a dragon keeper certainly had its perks. Plus, it kept his mind away from Charlie's youngest sibling.

Draco had seen her enter, of course. He had memorized every detail of her dress in a blink of an eye. He had seen how she had kept her eyes averted from him, had overheard her refusal to join them by the fireplace. Draco watched from the corner of his eye as she positioned herself comfortably beside a beaming Harry, had clenched his fists at the sight of Harry's arm slung casually around her shoulders, and had unsuccessfully tried to cover a scowl as she leaned into his waiting arms.

Oh yes, pure torture indeed.

"Draco? Are you alright mate?" Charlie waved a hand in front of Draco's face. He looked amused. "You looked a thousand miles away."

"Did I?" Draco asked absently, tearing his gaze away from the distressing scene. "I must have spaced off. My apologies."

Charlie tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"You like her?"

Draco felt his jaw drop. Upon realizing this, he regained his composure and straightened up in his chair. He put on his most stony expression. "Who?"

"Don't play coy with me Malfoy." Charlie warned. "I can see right through you."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Draco demanded, his expression turning frosty.

"Ginny, of course." Charlie stated matter-of-factly. "If looks could kill, Harry would be a rotting corpse by now. You looked like you wanted to cut off his head and throw it into the fireplace."

"And what makes you think that Ginny would be the reason for my distress?"

"Because you look at her in the same way that ickle Ronniekins looks at Hermione." Charlie replied patiently.

Draco berated himself for allowing his feelings to slip. This was a first. He had not slipped when Blaise had taken Ginny as his wife. He had not slipped when that idiot Travers asked her to dance. But seeing her with Harry? He lost all sense of control. And he knew why.

_Because _he _has a very good chance of being Ginny's next husband. _

You, _Draco Malfoy, are nil. _

It was during times like these that he wanted to shut his brain off and that annoying little voice inside his head. Draco swore that he was beginning to become mentally-ill. This was simply not healthy.

_Damn it all. Charlie Weasley was good. _

But there was still no way that Draco was going to admit anything. "Perhaps you need glasses, Charlie?" Draco drawled. "Because I certainly have no interest in your sister."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "She's looking for a husband, do you know that?"

"It is not news to me."

"She'll find one soon."

Draco felt a knot form in his chest. _There's nothing you can do about it. She is free to make her own decisions. You _have _made your move. And she rejected you. _

Traitorous voice. "Even if I _am _interested in her," Draco chose his words carefully. "There is no way that _she _would be interested in someone like me. I am far too similar to her ex-husband."

"Ah yes, the infamous rake of England." Charlie whistled with a smirk. "As a brother, I should be pushing you away from her. But I believe that people change." He stared Draco straight in the eye. "And you, of all people, is the perfect example of that."

Charlie rose and winked at him. "Think about it."

Draco watched him challenge Harry to a game of chess, leaving Draco to ponder on his thoughts.

Yes, Draco had been the epitome of change. From an enemy to an ally. From a Death Eater to a hero. It was quite refreshing that _someone _actually believed in him. Because Draco really was true to his word. He was not going to marry for convenience. He was going to marry for love. And the woman he loved was going to be treated like a Queen. Draco was going to cherish her, protect her, and stay beside her till death took him from her. And that was the truth.

Draco wandered over to where Hermione was standing by the bookshelf, her fingers tracing the dusty spines of the books. "Hello Draco." She said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." He replied. "Listen, I need to ask you a question."

"Ask away." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Well, I've heard Ron's stories about the two of you. How you used to put him off all the time, and how you first refused when he asked you out on a date. Tell me Hermione, what exactly made you change your mind?"

Hermione smiled, almost wistfully. "The only reason why I rejected him in the first place was because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Things had been good the way they were and you know how I am, always afraid to take risks. But he persisted. And he was earnest in his actions. It was really quite adorable. And so I decided to give it a try. Everything just fell into place after that."

"Interesting." Draco said with a satisfied nod. He could learn a thing or two from Weasley. In fact, the Weasleys seemed to be teaching him a lot that night.

Hermione blinked. "Where did that come from? You could not just be interested in our love story, Draco. Are you courting someone? Did she reject you?" Her eyes sparked with interest. "Oh, do tell! I promise I shan't say a word to anyone."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh very well. There _is _this woman I quite like. And yes, she rejected me." He was surprised on how easily the words fell from his lips. Hermione didn't need to know who the woman was. Charlie was a good bloke. He would keep his mouth shut. And Ginny, without a doubt, would tell no one of the incident that had occurred between the two of them. "I'm not quite sure on how to proceed."

"As what my mother used to say all the time, everyone deserves a second chance. And a third, if the second try doesn't go so well."

…

Ginny had grown tired of watching the boys play chess and wandered off to where Hermione was reading a novel on the couch. Honestly, that woman was never without a book. Ginny flopped down beside her. "What are you reading?" She asked, peeking at the cover. "My goodness! Is that a romance novel?"

The book's cover showcased a rather muscular man clad only in a pair of rather tight trousers. Curly blonde hair rested on his broad shoulders. A woman with astounding cleavage swooned at his feet.

Hermione grinned at her. "I found it on Harry's shelf."

"Harry reads trashy romance novels?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"He said a friend gave it to him." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "It was actually still covered in plastic when I found it. So I can assure you that he hasn't read it…yet." Hermione closed it. "Speaking of bookshelves, has Draco told you about his new woman?"

Ginny's ears perked up. "What woman?"

"He's courting someone. Or planning to court someone, anyway."

For some reason, Ginny did not feel too happy upon hearing about this.

And she did not know why.

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: To the reviewers, thank you.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Nine_

Draco had come across several types of women in the world. There were those that were easily persuaded: a charming grin and intelligent word was all it took to win them over. Then there were those who required a little more work: a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates, a short love letter. And lastly, there were those who played a little too hard to get. Or perhaps they just simply refused the suitor's presence.

Draco was pleased that he never had to deal with the latter.

Until now, of course.

He barely got any sleep the night before. Hermione's words echoed endlessly in his head. Draco knew he needed to come up with a game plan. Because there was not a chance in hell that he was going to lose to Harry Potter _again._

Draco decided that the first step to getting in her good graces was to apologize. He toyed with the idea of sending her a letter (he found that he could express himself better through words) but realized that she might take offense that he would not just talk to her in person. But then again, she might _not _want to see him in person. What if she shut the door in his face?

_Difficult. Very difficult. _He thought, pacing the floor of his study. It was the morning after Harry's welcome-back party. He had barely gotten any work done, so caught up in his thoughts.

There was a knock.

"Come in!" He hollered.

Kettle, their house-elf timidly opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Your mother wishes to see you in the foyer."

He nodded and followed her out. Narcissa was waiting for him. She was busily arranging a group of daffodils on a clear-cut vase. "I shall be gone this evening. I'm attending Teresa Nott's birthday party."

"Alright."

"She invited you too."

"I'm quite -- "

"— _busy._" She finished for him, rolling her eyes. "Someday you are going to run out of excuses Draco. And you _will _have to marry."

"Nonsense, mother. I would never make up any excuses!" Draco exclaimed, laying a hand on his chest in mock horror.

"Hurry along now with your _business._" Narcissa waved him off with her hands, releasing her grip on the daffodils.

Draco remembered something. He hurried off to his study without a backward glance.

…

There was a loud pecking noise.

Ginny groaned. What time was it? Surely it wasn't time to get up. She pulled her blanket up to her chin.

The pecking noise intensified.

"Go away," She complained, covering her face with a pillow.

This time, the pecking noise was joined by a soft knock.

"I'm asleep!" She yelled, her voice coming out muffled from underneath the pillow. Apparently, she wasn't heard because her bedroom door creaked open. Ginny did not surface from her covers.

"Ginny, sweetie?" Her mother's voice crooned questioningly. "Are you awake?"

"Does it look like I'm awake?" She mumbled crossly.

The pecking noise continued. _What in the world…?_

"Heavens! Is that Hedwig?" Molly exclaimed. Ginny shot up from her bed. Indeed, the fluffy white owl was fluttering outside her window. There was a letter tied to her leg. Her mother allowed her in and released her from her burden. The owl blinked at her and left.

"It's from Harry, dear."

"Obviously." Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed the letter from her.

"Well go on. Read it."

Ginny fixed her with a glacial stare. "What on earth are you doing here in my bedroom at this ungodly hour?"

"Oh! There are some flowers for you in the living room."

"Really?"

"Yes. Not to worry, I haven't taken the liberty of reading their cards. I'll leave you to that." Molly shuffled off.

Ginny pried open the envelope and pulled out the letter that contained Harry's scraggly handwriting.

_Ginny,_

_Might I interest you to dinner? _

_Harry_

Ginny blinked. Was Harry asking her out? On a date? She did not know what to make of that. Seeing him last night had been nice. But she could see him as nothing more than a friend, now. They had been kids. It had been such a long time ago. She wasn't sure if they could still rekindle their relationship. Things had changed. Ginny had changed. She was a woman now.

She shrugged on her bathrobe and padded downstairs. Ginny immediately recognized Richard's trademark orchids and James' signature tulips. Both contained invitations to lunch. She also recognized the red roses sitting atop the coffee table.

Her heart began to flutter as she approached them. Ecuadorian roses were so difficult to find these days. And they were simply enchanting. The last time she had received them, there had been no note. Now, however, there was one.

Ginny reached for the plain white card and plucked it off the bouquet. Excitement welled up in her. Who could it be? Her eyes went round as they caught sight of the familiar elegant cursive. Sharp, masculine penmanship.

_Ginny,_

_I think the time has come for us to talk. I despise being on such horrid terms with you. Perhaps over lunch? My mother strongly recommends Alfredo's. They serve the best Italian cuisine. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco _

_P.S. Yes, it was I who had sent the roses the other day. I had recalled that they were your favorite. I do hope you enjoyed them._

Ginny dropped the card.

It had been him all along. Not once had she thought of Draco Malfoy when she had been thinking of the potential secret admirers. But now, it just made sense. He had been her husband, ahem, _ex_-husband's best friend, closest confidant and hers as well. Surely, her favorite flowers must have come up once or twice. She was, however, surprised, that he still remembered.

Ginny was flattered that he did. And quite touched too.

Nevertheless, the "incident" still flashed in her mind. And it converted her into a bundle of nerves in an instant. It was not that he had forced himself on her. No, not that all. In fact, if she could recall properly, she had participated willingly in the act. It was simply due to the fact that she was _not ready. _She had barely gotten over Blaise, then. But now…

Now. She was a free woman. Looking for a husband.

Could Draco Malfoy possibly be it?

Ginny snorted. That was highly doubtful. Forget the fact that he made her heart leap and her toes quiver when he had kissed her. Forget the fact that he had said that he would never marry for convenience but instead marry for love. He was a rake. And rarely do you come across any reformed rakes. Blaise Zabini had been the perfect example.

As she debated on whether or not she was to accept Draco's offer for lunch, Molly waltzed into the living room.

"Those are the loveliest roses I have ever seen." Her mother said with a sigh. "Might I ask whom they are from?"

_Trust her mother to ask._

"Draco Malfoy."

"Wh-what? Oh dear. Really? Let me see that." Molly tried to snatch the card from her grasp, but Ginny crumpled it into a ball and tossed it into the fireplace.

"It is none of your business, mother dear." Ginny said with a sweet smile. No one had known of the incident that occurred between Ginny and Draco. No one had even noticed that they were not on good terms. And Ginny, surely, did not want her mother to be the first to know.

"Well, he sent you flowers. Evidently, he is interested." Molly was smiling. "Narcissa will be so pleased! She and I have gotten to be good friends, did you know that? And Draco is _such _a gentleman. So undeniably dashing!"

Ginny resisted the urge to grab the Spellotape sitting on the bookshelf and tape her mother's mouth shut.

"Did he ask you out?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

"You must accept."

Ginny just stared at her.

"Ginny, you _must. _This is Draco Malfoy! The most wanted bachelor in the entire wizarding community. Do you know how many women would kill to be in your shoes?"

Ginny shook her head. She had no idea, no.

Molly grew exasperated. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Alright. Alright!"

Molly beamed and threw her arms around her daughter. "Oh, the two of you would make such a splendid couple!"

Of course they would. At least to Molly's eyes. Draco Malfoy was after all, handsome, charming, and rich. Not too different from one Blaise Zabini.

_A leopard never changes his spots. _Ginny reminded herself as she went off to get ready.

…

Draco had made reservations at Alfredo's for a table near the back. His request was immediately done as his mother and himself were frequent customers of the Italian restaurant. Draco glanced at his watch. He had been sitting here for fifteen minutes. Already, some of the customers were glancing at him in curiosity. It was quite obvious that he was waiting for someone. _The _Draco Malfoy, waiting for someone. And what if he had been stood up? That would be the gossip of the season.

Draco had not received a response from his letter. So it might have been idiotic for him to come out here by himself with no assurance that his invitation was actually accepted. But Ginny was one of his closest friends (that is, before the incident took place) and might probably want to put the past behind her ("might" being a key word) and start fresh. In addition, there was also the fact that he had sent her flowers. Twice. Those flowers were enough to voice out his interests in courting her.

Draco then realized that he was nervous.

The door opened. He looked up expectantly. His face fell when he saw an old lady with glittering diamonds in her ears enter and seat herself at the far corner.

Draco sighed. Maybe he had been excepting too much. Maybe Hermione had been wrong. Everyone deserved a second chance. Clearly, he was not included in that group of fortunate people.

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. They encourage me to write and update. :) Truly.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: To the reviewers, thank you.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Ten _

The Weasleys had never been privy to the finer things in life. It was not until Ginny had married a Zabini that she had been able to experience true wealth. Clearly, however, money was not everything.

Ginny had only been to _Alfredo's _once. It was a year ago. Their first anniversary. The thought made her blanch. Ginny shook it away and strolled in, looking for the tell-tale sign of Draco Malfoy's head: shining platinum blonde. She used to think it was unnatural to have hair that color. It looked glorious on Narcissa, of course. But on Draco, it looked all wrong. At least she used to think so, the first time she saw him at Hogwarts. But now, it sort of suited him. It matched his sharp features to perfection, his pale skin, and piercing gray eyes.

It was no wonder that he was so popular with the female populate.

Finally, she found him near the back of the restaurant looking quite pathetic by himself. Ginny noticed that more than a few pairs of eyes followed her as she made her way towards him. She ignored them and seated herself daintily in front of Draco. He looked up at her with a mixture of relief and astonishment.

"You came." Draco said, almost with incredulity.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow. Well that was news. Okay, so maybe not news. If she were in his shoes, she'd probably be doubting herself as well. After all, she hadn't really been kind during the "incident". Rejection was a sharp knife. It was bound to hurt like hell.

"There was a possibility that you wouldn't."

"Well I'm here now."

There was a moment of unbearably awkward silence. The kind that Ginny hated the most. Draco cleared his throat. "Shall we order first?"

Ginny nodded mutely. He beckoned for the waiter to attend to them. They selected from the menu. Once they were done, the waiter disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

"I owe you an explanation." Draco said frankly. Ginny remained silent. His eyes were locked on hers. They were unfathomable and seemed to be full of secrets. She wondered what they were. She wondered if she was going to learn about them in a while. "Do you recall what I said to you during the Winter Ball?"

"About marriage?"

"Yes."

"Of course. One does not forget that sort of thing. And both of us know that night had been an unforgettable one." Indeed it had been. Every scene had been etched into her mind. If only she could obliterate them all.

"Then you must know how I feel about you."

Ginny swore her heart stopped the very second those words fell from his lips. It was a question she had never found an answer to. How could she when they had barely spoken a word to each other?

Then there was the fact that the kiss happened a mere three weeks after she had left Blaise. And they had not seen each other during those three weeks. How on earth could Draco fall in love with her? It just did not seem possible.

"Perhaps you have confused infatuation with love." She said softly.

"Trust me Ginny, there is a very big difference between the two." Draco said in utter seriousness. Suddenly, she felt very, very scared.

"I have been in love with you for a very long time." Draco said quietly.

"Fo – for how long?" She croaked. Her fingers were trembling, she realized. She clasped them in her hands and hid them underneath the table.

"Since my 21st birthday."

Ginny felt dizzy. That was almost three years ago. She had been married to Blaise for more than two years. Draco was there during the entire time. He had watched them say their vows to one another, display affection for each other, kiss and embrace…

Draco was unwavering in his gaze. "Oh yes, seeing you with Blaise was painful." He said flatly, reading her mind. "But 'Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife'." Draco laughed bitterly. "You used to ask me all the time why I hadn't married. The answer is simple enough. It was because the woman I loved had already been taken by another man, who was none other than my best friend."

Ginny felt her mouth open and close. But no sound came out.

"When you left him, you could not even imagine how I felt." Draco continued. "I knew I had my chance. And I took it. Apparently, however, my actions were undesired."

"I – I hadn't been ready yet." She stammered.

"I understand that. And I apologize for being too forward with you that morning." Draco said earnestly. "To be truthful, that kiss had not been my intention. I fully intended to explain everything to you before I made a move. I knew you would not be ready yet. But sad to say, I lost control." Draco smiled crookedly. "It is so difficult to be in control when you are around the woman you love."

This was too much information. Ginny was not sure how to handle it. More so, she did not know how she felt about it. Her emotions were going on overload. Draco was _in love with her. _A part of her was ecstatic. That kiss had been a dangerous thrill. She would be lying if she said she had not enjoyed it. And her friendship with Draco had been special. They cared for each other, that much was true.

But there was another part of her that was downright frightened. Draco and Blaise were too much alike. They were practically cut from the same cloth.

Who was to say that Draco could remain faithful to her? Blaise had vowed that he would be. But then look what happened. Ginny could not bear to have her heart broken a second time around. She was not certain that she could survive a second time.

"Blaise had shattered my trust." Ginny said almost inaudibly. "You must understand that this will be difficult for me. You must prove to me that you can be faithful."

There was a spark of anger in his gray eyes. His mouth settled into a firm line. "There is no comparison between me and Blaise." His tone was accentuated with a sharp fury. Ginny realized she might have insulted him. But she was speaking from the heart.

"And I swear to you Ginny, that I will."

…

Every Sunday, the Weasleys (the ones who were not busy) would gather at the Burrow for lunch. Today, happened to be a Sunday and Molly had been kind enough (more like, eager enough) to invite Ginny's suitor over. (and no, it was not Harry, it was not Richard, nor was it James). That suitor happened to be Draco Malfoy. And the rest of the family did not yet know about this save for the two original Weasley women.

Molly bustled in the kitchen cooking lunch. Already, the delicious smell of baked potatoes and roast beef wafted in the air. Ginny prepared the table. No one had arrived yet, except for her father who was currently resting in their bedroom. "Mum! Who's coming again?"

"Just Ron, Hermione, and the twins!" Molly called out from the kitchen. "Their wives won't be present though."

Counting themselves and Draco, that would be a total of eight people. Ginny set the plates and silverware in order.

The door flew open and the twins entered. "We're _home_!" They sang in unison.

"Do give your mother a hand in here!" Molly hollered.

"We've barely arrived and she's already asking us to do chores!" Fred said in a loud whisper.

"I heard that!" Molly shouted.

"Coming mother!" George said, flashing a grin at Ginny. "Good to see you, Gin."

"You too." Ginny said smiling. She missed the ruckus they used to cause every single day during their days at the Burrow. She always had the most fun when she was around the twins. They were unbeatable when it came to insanity and laughter.

Ron and Hermione arrived next.

Ginny began to grow apprehensive. No one, except her parents and herself knew about Draco Malfoy's beginning courtship with her. She had no idea how the rest of her family will react when they found out. They were aware that she was being wooed by a few men, but so far, none had actually been _invited _to the Burrow. None, except Draco Malfoy. Who was soon to arrive in a few –

A polite knock sounded on the front door.

Ginny made a move to answer it, but Ron beat her to the door. "I'll get it." He said, pulling the door open. Ron blinked owlishly. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked at him. "Your mother invited me to lunch."

"Really?" Ron asked in disbelief. "All right then. Come on in." But his eyes watched Draco suspiciously.

Ginny swallowed as he approached her. Admittedly, he looked quite relaxed in a white button-down shirt and light brown slacks. Rarely did she seem in any other color besides black. Yes, she decided, white suited him well.

Draco took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Thank you for having me."

Ron, who had gone to retrieve some of the food had not witnessed the greeting. But Hermione did. "Goodness Draco! Don't tell me that Ginny is the woman you are planning to court?" Her tone was one of utter incredulity, but her brown eyes shone with obvious curiosity.

In an instant, all three of the Weasley boys burst out of kitchen.

And all hell broke loose.

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. LOL. Hope you will too.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Eleven_

"No. Absolutely _bloody_ not."

"Ronald Weasley! I will not tolerate such language in my house! And most especially, not in front of a guest!" Molly shook her finger angrily at her youngest son. Ron Weasley stood with his feet apart and arms folded tightly across his chest. A scowl was embedded firmly on his face.

"Mum! You call him a _guest? _He plans on courting Ginny!" Fred exclaimed, gesturing wildly at a silent Draco. He stood stoically behind them, a passive expression on his face. Ginny was amazed at how calm and collected he was about the whole thing.

Hermione stood beside her, not saying a word. "I'm sorry for saying all that aloud." She whispered in Ginny's ear rather guiltily. "I didn't really think they would react like this."

Ginny waved her off. "They would have found out in the next few minutes anyway. And if you can remember, they had treated Blaise rather similarly. And we still made it to the altar, didn't we?" She blanched at that, and continued. "It's just a phase. They'll get over it in a while."

Hermione did not look convinced.

"Ginny, you are _not _seriously allowing this?" George asked incredulously. His eyes practically popped out of their sockets the moment he had seen Draco.

"Of course I am." Ginny answered with a flash of irritation. "You forget that I am in need of a new husband."

"Isn't 'need' a little strong for that?" George asked.

Now she was angry. "Do you have any idea of what I am going through? You are all so happy in your perfect little world with your perfect little wives that you forget that I am _all _alone. With no family –

"We're _your family!" _Ron interrupted, sounding disgruntled.

" – no home to live in…"

"That's a bit much sweetie, you will always be welcome here." Molly said tearfully.

"…and no _bloody means _to have children of my _own!"_ She erupted.

"Gin," Fred started evenly. "We understand that. But honestly, why does it have to be Malfoy? He's like Zabini's evil twin."

"Will you _shut it?_" Ginny yelled. "For god's sake, Mum just invited him over for lunch. It's not like I'm going to rush off and marry him tomorrow morning!"

Fred's eyes narrowed. "Anything is possible when you're dealing with a Slytherin. We all know how conniving and cunning their kind can be."

"Oh my god, Fred. We are _not _in Hogwarts anymore." Ginny said in frustration.

"She has a point." Hermione added gently.

"I cannot believe you are siding with her!" Ron said, glaring at his wife.

Hermione glared back. "Draco deserves a chance. You cannot just judge him directly because he was friends with Blaise."

"Zabini is not the point here!" Ron roared. "Malfoy has bedded every single woman in this country -- "

"Well now, that's a bit of a stretch." Draco said with some amusement.

Ron ignored him. " – and had no previous plans of marrying! So it is impossible to believe, that out of the blue, he suddenly just decides to get married. To Ginny of all people! That cannot be just a coincidence! He's scheming. He has to be."

"And what," Draco drawled. "Do you suppose, that scheme might be?"

He was answered by several seconds of deadly silence.

Ron scowled. "I don't know. Obviously, something."

"Well if it so obvious, why then, can't you think of anything?" Draco arched an eyebrow. Ginny realized he was looking far too superior for his own good. That would only serve to fuel her brothers' fire even more.

More silence.

"I thought so." Draco shook his head. "I believe that Ginny has a right to accept and refuse what ever offer I have to make. I swear to you that I will do nothing to hurt her."

"And you expect us to just believe that?" George snapped.

"Of course." Draco said resolutely.

"Tell us _why._" Ron hissed.

"Because I love her."

…

An eternity ago, Draco Malfoy had been Ron Weasley's greatest enemy. Not a day would go by in Hogwarts where they wouldn't be on each other's throats. But then the war came and changed everything. And the two became rather good friends. It was nothing short of a miracle. A miracle brought about by Draco's capacity to change for the better.

However, the Weasley brothers seemed to have forgotten all about that upon hearing his beginning courtship with their youngest sibling. They simply went through the roof. It was, of course, understandable. Ginny was their only sister. They were bound to feel protective of her. And after the horrid incident with Blaise, that protectiveness would have most likely been doubled.

Draco had decided to come clean with them. He told them everything he said to Ginny. The truth, this time, didn't seem to hurt so much. In fact, it sort of set him free.

There were several reactions to his blatant honesty.

Molly had been driven to tears, calling him a -- "_Martyr for love. _Oh goodness! Yours will be an epic love story! Oh how you must have suffered!" Draco resisted making a face.

"Never mind her, she can be quite dramatic." Ginny whispered in his ear.

"I _heard _that!"

Draco swallowed a laugh.

Ginny's father, Arthur had appeared at the door, taken one look at the scene, and fled back upstairs muttering about some 'unfinished business'.

Hermione had been beaming the entire time. "I must say, I am impressed."

He accepted the compliment with a polite nod.

The twins and Ron were engaged in a low discussion. They had huddled into a small circle, their heads bent together, their voices muted and going a hundred miles a minute. Draco waited patiently for their verdict. Finally, after what seemed like a century, they dispersed and stood in front of him wearing identical stony expressions. Their stances were uniform as well: feet apart, arms crossed, lips set in a firm line.

Draco merely waited.

"First off, we would like to know Ginny's stand on this." George said. "What do you _think _of this bloke?"

"The bloke's name is Draco." Draco pointed out helpfully, not at all pleased with the way they were treating him.

George ignored him and waited for Ginny's reply. She took a deep breath, glanced at his direction and just shrugged. "I'm giving him a chance. Just like I'm giving a chance to the rest of my suitors."

Draco froze. "You still plan on _seeing _them?"

Ginny shot him a glare. "Of course." She said acerbically. "Just because you've been in love with me from day one doesn't make you any more different from them. _I _haven't fallen in love with you and neither have I fallen in love with _them._"

"She has a good point." Hermione said supportively. "You know what they say, all's fair

in love and war."

"But I'm obviously a point up above all of them," Draco said almost haughtily. "Out of _all _her suitors, _I _am the only one who has been invited over for lunch."

"Mum invited you, for heaven's sake!" Ginny snapped. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Malfoy."

"Who exactly _are _your other suitors?" Ron asked, fixing Ginny with a steely gaze.

"Well there's Richard Travers, who is just _superb -- "_

"He's a bloody ponce!" Ron exclaimed indignantly. "His head is as big as the bloody world, thinks he's all that."

"Language Ronald!" Molly cut in sharply.

Ginny ignored him and continued. "Then there's James Blot who is an absolute sweetheart and a _perfect _gentleman."

Draco snorted at that. "Everyone knows why his mother is so keen in seeing him married off. Trust me you do _not _want to get married with him."

"And why is that?" Ginny snapped.

"Because he's attracted to men!" The twins practically shouted.

"Wh-what?" Ginny sputtered. She suddenly looked thoughtful. "I _knew _he was keeping something from me!"

"Well, is that all?" Ron asked impatiently. "Aside from Malfoy?"

"Harry's asked me out to dinner." Ginny added in a small voice. Draco resisted the urge to stalk over to Harry's little bachelor pad and set it on fire.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "_No._"

Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I wasn't planning to accept. He's nothing but a good friend to me, now. I don't see him in that light anymore."

"Good." Ron seemed satisfied. "Anyone else?"

Ginny shook her head slowly. "The lot who sent me flowers weren't too interesting."

"You mean to say that Malfoy's the only one _tolerable _enough to be your suitor?" Fred asked incredulously.

Draco allowed the insult to pass. He was far too pleased with the fact that he was the only one left.

"There's still Richard!" Ginny said, biting her lip.

"_No._"

"But -- "

"For god's sake, Ginny. He's as bad as Gilderoy Lockhart!"

"No he _isn't._"

"If it helps, I saw him yesterday with Parvati Patil." Hermione said in small voice.

"Great." Ginny groaned.

"So it's settled then? I shall be Ginny's official suitor." Draco said unable to contain the smug grin from spreading across his face. Upon receiving deadly looks, he hastily added. "Of course, she is still _free _to refuse me."

"Do you Ginny?" George asked.

Without looking at him, she replied: "No."

_Phase two done. _He mentally checked that off the list. Phase one had been the flowers. Phase three would be…well, he hadn't really thought of phase three yet.

"Some ground rules then." Ron said, glaring daggers at Draco. "First, you are not to touch her in any way deemed inappropriate."

Ginny turned bright red. _A little bit too late for that. _Draco thought.

"You shall not to be seen wandering the streets at night _alone._"

"And if you so much as make her _cry._ We will hunt you down and slice off all your limbs." Ron said threateningly.

Draco could only nod in assent. Really, what else could he do?

…

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Twelve_

"I trust you enjoyed lunch with my family?" Ginny asked Draco with a hint of irony. They were presently sitting on matching rattan chairs at the Burrow's backyard. The garden gnomes peered suspiciously at them from behind the bushes. And Draco was quite certain that more than a few people inside the house were peering suspiciously at them from behind the curtained windows as well.

"Oh, yes. Enjoyable indeed." Draco replied with as much earnestness as he could muster.

A guffaw echoed from somewhere inside the house. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw a pair of Extendable Ears propped carefully behind him.

Ginny shot him a look. "That was almost believable."

"I try," Draco said with a shrug, although he could not resist a smile. Lunch had not exactly been enjoyable. On the contrary, it had been a complete nightmare. Draco had three of Ginny's older brothers sending him death glares over the baked potatoes, a few well-dropped threats while passing the stew, and much talk about Draco's previous escapades with various women.

It would have been amusing if Draco had not been so adamant in staying on Ginny's good side. The threats and warnings, he could take. The degradation of his persona, however, had been excruciating.

But Ginny had seemed unfazed by the whole thing, and Draco had to remind himself that he had already bared his soul to her. Still, a man could not help but feel certain insecurities.

"I would like to apologize for their behavior, but then again, they only want what's best for me."

_I _am_ the best choice for you._ Draco almost blurted out. Instead, he said: "It must be nice to have older siblings who care so much for your well-being."

Ginny nodded with a gentle smile. "Yes. There are times when they can be a total pain in the arse, but honestly, I really do not know what I would do without them."

"I wish I could say the same." Draco stated truthfully.

A moment of silence fell between the two of them.

"I must confess, Draco. That I missed you quite terribly during the short time that you did not come to visit me after my break-up with Blaise." Ginny said softly, her eyes fixed on a spot in the garden.

"I was facing a fork in the road." Draco replied with a shrug.

"You always were one of my dearest friends." Ginny said. "And like it or not, you have Blaise to thank for it."

Ah yes. The infamous Blaise Zabini. Aforementioned ex-husband of Ginny Weasley and still-present best friend of Draco. Indeed it was because of him that Draco and Ginny had become close. They had forged a friendship – at least on Ginny's part it was. On Draco's, it was little bit more.

However, Draco believed that if Blaise had never been in the equation, Draco still would have made his way over to Ginny. But fate had been trying to be funny. Draco did not find it hilarious one bit

"You still _are _one of my dearest friends." Ginny added. "Are you sure you want to throw that away?"

"I've made myself clear, Ginny. Nothing hurts more than just being your friend."

Ginny nodded. "We'll see where this road will lead us."

…

Later that night, the Burrow found themselves with another guest. Draco had already bade farewell to Ginny, with promises of a date the following day. It had actually been a good afternoon. Things had almost gone back to normal between them. Almost. Ginny had to repetitively remind herself that Draco was no longer just her friend, but her suitor.

A suitor with tremendous resolve to wed her.

Voices resonated downstairs. Curious, Ginny opened her door by a fraction. Dinner was going to be ready in a few seconds. Her mother would be, without a doubt, cooking another scrumptious meal. She wondered who was causing such a ruckus. The twins had already left earlier that afternoon. Ron and Hermione were the only ones who had decided to stay behind for dinner. Her father, Arthur, had gone out to have dinner with some of his co-workers.

"Ginevra!" Molly's shrill voice called out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! Do be quick, we have a guest!"

_A guest? _Ginny wondered, carefully smoothing her hair before leaving her bedroom. She trotted down the stairs, eyes searching the dining room.

"Looking for me?" A hand clapped on her shoulder.

She gasped and spun around.

"Didn't mean to frighten you." Harry Potter chuckled.

"Oh, Harry. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked after catching her breath.

"Thought I'd drop by." He replied with a shrug. "You didn't answer my letter."

"Oh." Ginny suddenly felt uncomfortable. "About that, Harry. I, um. You see, erm."

"She's being courted by Malfoy." Hermione said breezily, traipsing into the room with Ron tailing behind her.

"Malfoy?" Harry echoed blankly. "You don't mean _Draco_ Malfoy, do you?"

"Of course not silly. I meant Lucius Malfoy." Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"But – but _why._" Harry sputtered, his green eyes going round.

"He says he loves her." Ron said, making big air quotes.

"He does?" Harry asked still looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"He is a sweet, charming, young man." Molly exclaimed, bustling into the dining room, her arms laden with trays of food. Harry and Hermione both rushed to help her, with Harry staring at Molly as if she had lost her mind.

"But he's exactly like Blaise!" Harry said, almost frantically.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No two people can be exactly alike."

"Similar, then?"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Harry." Ginny said, surprising herself a bit. Wasn't it only a while ago wherein she had perceived Draco as a womanizing git? A part of her still did. But the other part of her, the one that toyed with the idea that Draco might be someone she _could _fall in love with…well, that part of her was being extremely tempting.

Oh yes, she still guarded her heart with several brick walls of course. But there was still the possibility that Draco may be the only man who could knock down those walls.

"But -- " Harry started. He stopped, took one look at her face and sighed. "Maybe I could borrow a minute of your time, Ginny?"

"Speak away." Ginny said, waving her hand.

"In private?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. She led him towards the back porch. It was a moonless night. Blackness bathed the Burrow's garden. Muttering a spell under breath, she lit two of the porch lamps.

"I deduce you're going to ask me to stay away from Malfoy."

Harry opened his mouth then closed it.

"I thought the two of you are good friends."

Harry sighed. "We are. But that's not really the point, now is it? I mean, Zabini and I are good friends too."

"Eh, smashing point you've got there." Ginny chuckled dryly.

"But what about the other er, men you were seeing?"

Ginny shot him a look. "What about you, you mean?"

Harry blushed.

Ginny sighed. "We've had our time Harry." She shrugged feebly. "I don't think we're – right together."

"How can you say that? We haven't even _tried_." Harry persisted.

"I just have this feeling…" Ginny trailed off.

"That you and Malfoy fit better together?" Harry asked acidly.

Ginny looked at him helplessly. "Don't be like that."

He deflated. "You're right. I'm sorry. It isn't my place to judge. It's just that – you know how much I care for you right?"

"I do."

He ran a hand through his raven-black hair. "I suppose that is enough for me." He reached out to embrace her. She returned it affectionately. "I'm always here for you, Ginny. Remember that."

…

A/N: A bit short, I know. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Reviews would be great, thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Your reviews have made me so pleased. Thank you so much!

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Thirteen_

It had come to Draco's attention that it was perhaps time to tell his mother that he was officially courting a woman. He had put off telling her for the past two days, opting instead to spend as much time as he could with Ginny. To Draco's pleasure, things were going quite smoothly with her. They seemed to have retreated to their friendship state which, in Draco's opinion, was as good a start as any.

His mother, Narcissa, had of course, noticed that something had changed in her son. Draco had considerably become a tad bit more cheerful in the house than usual. He spent less time inside the study and more time outside. Narcissa had asked a few questions here and there. Draco simply claimed that work was doing well. His mother did not believe him one bit, but she wisely kept her nose out of his business.

It was early Tuesday morning. If Draco was correct, his mother would be in the garden tending to her beloved daffodils. They were always her favorite blooms.

Indeed, he was right. Narcissa stood in the middle of the manor's expansive garden, surveying the view with sharp eyes. A large brim hat was planted on her head, shielding her from the bright glare of the sun.

"Draco? Is that you?" She asked, peering at him from underneath the ridiculous hat. An apple green watering can hung from her grasp.

"Yes mother." Draco said, squinting as he stepped out into the sunlight. Unlike his mother, he rarely spent his time outdoors. There was a reason for his pale complexion. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Perhaps in the sitting room?"

"Of course." She set down the watering can by the bushes and followed him into the sitting room, the one with royal blue wallpaper. A house elf bustled in to serve them tea and biscuits. "Are you in trouble, Draco?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

Draco looked at her in disdain. "That is an awful assumption mother."

Narcissa shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just that you've been acting all strange and mysterious the past two days."

"Did I _look _like I was in trouble?"

"Not really." Narcissa said thoughtfully. "In fact, you seemed positively cheery. But that is strange enough in itself!"

"Would a man in trouble be 'positively cheery' mother?" Draco asked in exasperation.

Narcissa's lips twitched. "I suppose you're here to tell me the reason behind all this?"

"Yes." Draco nodded. "I thought you should know that -- "

"You're engaged!" Narcissa squealed, clasping her hands together in delight. "But to who Draco? This is very sudden, but I'm sure I can get a wedding planned in absolutely -- "

"Mother!" Draco hollered. "Do calm yourself. I am not engaged."

Her face fell. "Oh."

"But I am courting someone."

Her face brightened. "That _is _good news."

"It's Ginny Weasley."

Narcissa's eyes widened. And then she began to get all teary-eyed. Draco was beyond mortified. "Are you crying mother?"

She dabbed at her eyes with a lacy white handkerchief. "I'm just _so _glad. I honestly thought you were going to die an unmarried man and leave me with no grandchildren."

_Well, that was the primary idea. _Draco thought with some amusement. "You know, most mothers would be saddened by the idea that I would not be able to produce an heir to the Malfoy fortune. But here you are getting all choked up because you wouldn't be a wrinkly old grandma."

Narcissa glared at him. "First off, I only wish to see you happy and do not care much about the Malfoy fortune. Oh dear, Lucius must be glowering at me right now." She bit her lip and continued. "Second, I shall never be a wrinkly old grandma! I shall never have wrinkles." She shuddered. "Nor gray hair." She patted her beautiful blonde locks worriedly.

"You astound me, mother." Draco said, unable to hold back a grin. "I suppose it would be alright then to invite her over for dinner?"

"A splendid idea!" Narcissa agreed. "I shall see to it that preparations will be made immediately."

…

"I cannot believe you are taking me shopping." Ginny grumbled as Hermione pulled her along Diagon Alley. Draco had sent her an owl earlier that day. Hermione had been kind enough to read the letter for her, browse through her closet, and without delay, demand that Ginny needed to buy some new dresses.

"What ever happened to the nerdy Hermione Granger who couldn't be bothered to step out of the library to look at some clothes." Ginny added.

Hermione shot her a pointed look as they strolled into _Wanda's Wear. _"That was because I had more important things to do back then. And besides, if the moment called for it, I _do too _know how to dress myself. Rather impeccably, if I might add."

Ginny had to agree with her on that. She had seen photographs of Hermione during their Yule Ball at Hogwarts. She was dressed to perfection. And she had absolutely no girlfriends to help her. Which meant, she did everything on her own.

"You do realize that I'm not _willing _to spend my Galleons on a silly dress, right?" Ginny asked as she scanned the dresses lining the wall. She didn't bother looking at the price tags. She already knew how expensive _Wanda's Wear _could be. Blaise had spent good money on this store. She could not help but feel a little satisfied at that.

Hermione frowned as she picked up a stunning silver dress. "I've only been here once or twice. I never realized how expensive they are!"

"That's because you never bought anything." Ginny pointed out.

"Let's get out of here." Hermione said grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards the thrift shop that Ginny frequented often. "This is more like it." She said, grinning as they stepped through the oak door. Bells chimed as they did so. Ginny wandered over to a wooden rack of colorful garments. Hermione followed her.

"Jackpot." Hermione said fishing out a knee-length dress. It was strapless and pale yellow in color. It would match well with her hair. "Try it on!" She urged. Ginny sighed. It _was_ really pretty. She headed over the fitting room with Hermione hot on her heels.

Ginny closed the curtain behind her as she changed.

She stepped out.

"_Very _nice." Hermione said with a satisfied nod. "It suits you perfectly. Draco will be salivating at your feet."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hopefully he won't have any rabies."

"Oh come off it Gin. You like him."

"As a _friend, _Hermione."

"It won't be long!" Hermione sang.

"Shut it." Ginny grumbled taking the dress to the counter. The elderly lady gave her a warm smile before wrapping it up neatly in a paper bag. They left the shop.

"Do you have shoes for that?"

"Yes." Ginny said after a moment of thought. She had a pair of gold sandals that would go perfect with the color.

"What are you planning to do with your hair?"

Ginny stared at her in disbelief. "I'm not going to some fancy society ball Hermione. I'm going to have dinner in his house. With his _mother_. I don't think they would care much how I would look like."

"This is the first time you are going to meet Narcissa Malfoy -- "

"I've already _met her…"_

"As Draco's girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Woman he is wooing then."

"That sounds so corny, Hermione."

"Well, do you have anything that sounds better?"

"I suppose not."

"See!" Hermione said with some exasperation. "First impressions are _very _important Ginny. You need to show Narcissa that you are wife material! Most importantly, Malfoy material."

Ginny repressed a shudder. She had to remind herself that Lucius Malfoy, the very man who had made her first year in Hogwarts a living nightmare was no longer part of this world. She would never marry Draco if he were still alive.

"Narcissa and I get along well, thank you."

"But that was before she knew you were planning to marry Draco." Hermione pointed out smartly.

"Have you forgotten that it is _he _who has plans to marry me?"

"Well he definitely has no problems there, considering how taken your mother is with him." Ginny realized that she had a very good point.

"_Fine. _You may help me with my hair tonight."

Hermione clapped her hands in delight.

"None of that perm-thingies that you got me into during your wedding."

"Deal!"

Evening fell all too soon. After an hour of preparation, she was finally ready.

Ginny spent the entirety of her carriage ride (Draco had sent over a carriage to bring her to the Manor) worrying about how she looked. Hermione had insisted that she wore makeup and had helped her with the tedious process. Everyone at the Burrow claimed that she looked absolutely beautiful. Ginny felt a little overdressed. Draco might laugh at her, for all she knew.

_Wait a second. Do I care that much of his opinion?_

Ginny was floored. Since when? This was definitely a first. _Damn it. This is all Hermione's fault. Her bloody speech about first impressions has gotten me into a nervous fit. _

The carriage suddenly pulled to a halt.

_Here goes nothing._

…

In all honesty, Draco Malfoy had been with more than a dozen women. But never had he ever brought a single one of them into his home. Not to his bed and most certainly, not to meet his mother. He believed that the only woman who would – _should _ have the honor of meeting the former and the latter was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

It only seemed appropriate.

Draco had thrown all of the above through the window when his best friend swept the woman of his dreams off her feet and towards the altar.

However, this time, fate was on his side.

Draco vowed to make the night perfect.

"I hear the doorbell Draco!" Narcissa's voice rang from the dining hall where she was, without a doubt, putting some finishing touches on the mantelpiece. Draco, so consumed with his thoughts had not heard anything. Nevertheless, he knew that his mother still had perfect hearing and wasn't (to her insistence) _that _old.

Draco smoothed his blonde hair back before moving to answer the door. He glared at the house elf who had tried to do so. She scurried away, ears quivering in fright.

Draco was not prepared for the woman standing behind the closed door.

It was like falling in love with her all over again.

An epitome of perfection.

"Good evening Draco."

…

Lust could be defined as an inordinate craving for physical pleasure. Draco Malfoy had been consumed by this deadly sin more than a few times in his life. He wouldn't deny it. It was something that was simply – unavoidable.

He knew how it felt. Heat spreading throughout the body. Skin as if on fire. Eyes heavy-lidded with desire. It was very, very difficult to control. Men went wild with it. Women embraced it.

But at this very moment, as the same symptoms began to manifest in his body, he felt a sudden – change. Something new. Something entirely different.

They were standing outside at one of the manor's private balconies. Dinner had gone by in a blur. Narcissa had been the perfect hostess. It was evident that she adored Ginny. The two had gotten along almost effortlessly. It helped that they had been such good friends before. There was not a doubt that Narcissa's liking to her only increased that night. When Draco wondered if they might have a minute or two alone, Narcissa had beamed and shooed them off without further ado.

Draco sometimes wished that his mother wasn't too obvious.

"It's a lovely night." Ginny whispered. She leaned against the marble balustrade. The breeze sifted through her hair, making them flutter against the cold night air. The lighting in the balcony was very dim and her face appeared effervescent underneath the moonlight.

Draco's felt his body react. Yet he knew that this was not lust. It went far, far deeper than that. This was total _need. _A craving that went beyond the physical. Draco was astounded that he was still able to keep himself in check. All he had to do was remind himself that this was the woman he loved. The woman he respected beyond anything else. The woman that he would never force to do anything with him that she would not appreciate. Because he knew that if he would, he would lose her forever.

"I come out here to think." He said, daring to stand beside her so that their shoulders were only about two inches apart.

"What about?" There was genuine curiosity in her voice.

Draco shrugged. "About life. About the future."

"Do you worry about it?"

"About life?"

"About the future."

"All the time." Draco said softly, meeting her inquisitive gaze. The magnetic pull seemed almost difficult to refuse. Her lips were curved in just the right manner, her cheeks the perfect shade of pink, and the porcelain white skin that laid exposed to his sight…it was the sweetest temptation one could ever imagine. "Don't you?"

"All the time." She whispered back. Her eyes were completely locked on his. Silence came between them. There was nothing but the sound of the soft breeze rustling through the leaves across the garden. Her head was tilted up to him, her lips slightly parted. It was almost too easy…

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

…

A/N: Hope that was long enough? Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took their time to review. :D

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Like every other girl in the whole world, Ginny Weasley had been dreaming of a true love's kiss. She was lucky. She had two.

The first one had been with Harry Potter. It was beyond sweet and what made it that way was the innocence that bordered both their lips, leaving a feather-light feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like experiencing total weightlessness. Defying gravity. Like surging through the air on a broom. It was a feeling like no other.

Or so she thought.

And then there was Blaise Zabini. His kisses had been intoxicating. Sensuous and alluring, making her beg for more. It had felt so right back then. Like they were two pieces of the same puzzle. Their bodies had fit perfectly together. It was almost as if they were made to be molded as one. Ginny had never felt so convinced that she was in the midst of true love.

It turned out that she was wrong.

The chances that she would get a third true love's kiss was slim to none.

Looks like she was wrong about that as well.

Her third was electrifying. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. The world seemed to disappear before her. She had given in to pure feeling, to total need. It was as if she had been stranded in the desert for days and had finally found water. Her thirst was being satiated. Her hunger being fed.

And she felt…free.

There was no looking back now.

…

Draco Malfoy had several memorable birthdays. There was his sixth birthday where he received his first broom (it had been custom-made just for him), his thirteenth birthday where he had been given a pet snake, his sixteenth birthday wherein he had gotten supremely wasted, and his twenty-first birthday where he had fallen in love at first sight and had gotten his heart broken – all in one night.

But one does not dwell on the past.

"Any plans for your birthday, dear?" Narcissa asked over dinner one night.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "You can skip with the asking, mother. I know you have everything planned already."

"You're right," Narcissa said with a shrug. "But who knows, you might have a suggestion for a theme."

"Theme?" Draco asked in horror. "Anything but a theme, mother. I'm not seven."

"Oh alright." She said, rather grudgingly. She brightened seconds after. "You shall have Ginevra on your arm of course?"

Draco paused mid-chew. "Wuff?" He asked through a mouthful of pasta.

"To make your official debut as a couple."

Draco thanked his mother for instilling such excellent manners in her son, else he would have spewed everything in his mouth onto the table. He coughed and swallowed. Dabbing at the edge of his lips with a napkin, he stared at his mother in alarm. "Do we really need to do that?"

Narcissa gave him one of those looks. The ones that brooked no argument. "Are you really asking me that question?"

"But on my birthday? With all the people you have on your guest list?" Draco asked dubiously.

"You've _seen _my guest list?" Narcissa asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not!" Draco said in exasperation. "I was merely guessing. And besides, I doubt you've changed it, considering you've been inviting the same three hundred people every single year."

"I add a few more, every now and then and delete some that I've come to dislike." Narcissa said haughtily.

"That is beside the point!" Draco said, barely unable to contain himself. "Presenting ourselves as a couple is practically the same as declaring our engagement. Do you realize how _humiliated _I shall be when Ginny decides that I'm not simply good enough for her?"

Narcissa glowered at him. "Draco Malfoy. You shall not speak to me in that _tone._" Draco glared back. "I have several reasons. First off, the two of you have already been seen around town together. _Alone. _Second, Ginny would never think that you are not _good _enough. And _third, _the first reason alone would be enough to grant you total humiliation if reason number two would not suffice."

Draco hated it when his mother made such good points.

"There is still the fact that she might not agree to this." Draco grumbled.

"And deny me of my happiness?" Narcissa asked, raising a finely-manicured eyebrow. "I think not."

Draco also hated it when his mother always, _always, _got her way.

…

"Someone's making my little sister happy."

Ginny looked up from the novel she was reading to see her brother Charlie walk into the room carrying his luggage. She squealed and jumped into his arms. Out of all her brothers, Charlie had been the most supportive with her relationship with Draco. It had been a grand total of three weeks since that fateful Sunday and a mere two weeks since she realized that she was dangerously falling in love with him.

"What makes you think that?" She asked him as Charlie plopped onto the vacant spot next to her.

"You are positively blooming." Charlie said with a knowing smile.

"Aside from Mum _and _Hermione, you are the only one who keeps telling me that I'm going in the right direction." Ginny confided. "Everyone else seems to think that I'm making the wrong choice."

"They're just being protective of you, Gin." Charlie said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze. "When you get hurt, they get hurt too."

"And you don't?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do!"

"Then how come you keep pushing me in _this _direction?"

"Because I have this niggling feeling that I'm right. And that _he's _right for you." Charlie said tapping her nose.

"That sounds remarkable corny, Charlie. You can never tell when a person is right for you. Look what happened with Blaise."

"I never liked him in the first place." Charlie retorted. "Don't you remember?"

Ginny shook her head. Everyone had seemed quite taken with Blaise. Even Ron. The two of them had gotten along quite well. He had that deadly charm…

_Ugh. Stop. _

"I kept reminding you to make the right decision. To think carefully. If only I were here during that time." He stated wistfully. "I was so busy back then." Indeed he had been. He spent an entire year at Romania without a peep at the Burrow.

"To be honest, Charlie. I'm still quite frightened." She said, burrowing her head into his chest.

"What's life without risks?" Charlie said, kissing her on the forehead. "We Weasleys don't live sedentary lives." He ruffled her hair.

She laughed. "And what about you brother dear? Are you certain that you're going to spend the rest of your life alone?"

"I'm not alone." Charlie said with a shrug. "I have my dragons. I have my friends. I have my family."

"It's not too late yet Charlie."

He grinned. "You know what you're right. I just hope you all stop with the assumptions that I don't have a girl." He winked at her and left, leaving Ginny utterly mystified.

Before she could catch up with him, however, an owl swooped into the open window, dropping a letter onto her lap. She had gotten used to receiving them lately that the envelope was no awfully familiar to her, as well as the handwriting.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm not sure if you remembered, but my birthday is this impending Friday. My mother (as usual) has already prepared a party for me and had gotten this idea in her head that it would be an opportune time for the both of us to make our debut as an official couple. I know it's a big step but she made some good points. I, for one, wasn't too keen on it, especially since I have no clue whether or not you would be comfortable with the thought. I hope you would send a reply soon. Mother is getting impatient with my decision. I wouldn't make it until I've gotten your opinion._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Ginny dropped the letter onto the floor. She was, to say the least, stunned. And not because of Narcissa's proposal. Oh no, she had long since welcomed the thought of falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Going to a party together barely made any waves with her. She would enjoy the night, without a doubt.

No, that wasn't it.

What had gotten her so floored was the fact that she completely forgotten Draco's birthday. It was currently Wednesday. His birthday was on Friday.

And she did not have a present.

"Crap." She swore, thundering up the steps to her bedroom. She grabbed several blank parchments from her desk drawer and inked her quill.

_Dear Draco,_

_It sounds like a splendid idea. Tell your mother that I am willing to help out with the preparations for your birthday party. It would be the least that I could do._

_Yours,_

_Ginny_

She sealed it.

Next.

_Hermione,_

_I need your help ASAP._

_Ginny_

She thundered back downstairs, tied the letters to their respective owls and sent them off, hoping Hermione would come quickly.

…

A/N: Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: So little reviews. Perhaps I'm losing my touch? I hope you will enjoy this one.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Fifteen_

"This was a good idea." Draco murmured in her ear. Ginny could only sigh in response. His lips were on her neck, doing some rather heavenly things. It was early Thursday morning. The Burrow was empty save for the two of them. They had the house entirely to themselves, giving them some ample alone time.

Not that Ginny was willing to take it too far. Kissing was enough. For now. _Oh yes. So good enough. _She thought as Draco nibbled on her ear.

She had come to realize that she was becoming addicted to his kisses. She warned herself occasionally of course, that she was treading on a very fine line between danger and safety. But there were simply some things that a woman could not resist.

And there was that warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that she could trust Draco with all her heart.

"Well that's a scene I wished I would never see."

Draco and Ginny sprang apart as fast as a coiling snake.

"Geez, the two of you look like kids caught with their fingers in the cookie jar."

Draco was the first to regain his composure. He straightened his shirt and smiled. "You could have been someone else."

"It wasn't like you were doing anything you weren't supposed to be doing."

"But this isn't really the appropriate place, now is it?" Draco said pointedly.

"Exactly the reason why the both of you are wearing matching guilty expressions."

"I'm not guilty." Ginny exclaimed and then blushed. "It was just…embarrassing."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Draco told her, shrugging on his coat and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Tomorrow." Ginny replied automatically. He flashed her another disarming smile before Disapparating.

"You're lucky it wasn't your mother who caught you." Hermione said appraisingly. "She might have decided that Draco wasn't right for you after all."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "She _adores _Draco."

"She might not after seeing his hands all over your ass."

Ginny turned bright red.

"I thought so." Hermione snatched Ginny's bright blue purse from the coffee table and handed it to her. "Time to begin our search for the perfect present. Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course not!" Ginny replied indignantly.

"Then let's go."

…

Diagon Alley was London's most popular shopping area – at least for those who knew it existed. It had everything a witch or wizard might need. Robes, wands, books, an assortment of thingamajigs and a vast selection of scrumptious food.

Which was why Ginny could not understand why she could not find a single present for one Draco Malfoy.

"Think of what he likes the most." Hermione advised as they walked out of _Whizz Hard Books. _

"Gold?"

"He already has a fair amount of that."

"Erm, hair products?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "That's a good one."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I doubt he'll be too pleased about that."

"What about clothes?" Hermione suggested. "A nice pair of pants? Socks? A dress shirt?"

"That's a bit boring." Ginny pointed out.

"A broom?"

"He already has the best."

"I can't think of anything else, Ginny." Hermione shrugged. "Maybe you should just tie a ribbon around yourself and a hang a sign around your neck that says '_Marry me Draco'_." Hermione guffawed at that one.

Ginny shot her a look and poked her on the side.

"Ow!"

"That wasn't very funny."

"You're right. Sorry." Hermione said in between giggles.

"Doing a little bit of shopping ladies?" Charlie Weasley appeared out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around either of their shoulders.

"Charlie!" Hermione exclaimed. "I didn't realize you were back from Romania."

"Thought it was time to check up on home." Charlie said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Charlie rarely went shopping. And when he did, it was usually because he was forced to, or was dragged along by any one of his family members. "Mum's not here, is she?"

"No. I'm alone."

"Well that's a bit of a surprise." Ginny narrowed her eyes. "You aren't up to something are you?"

Charlie feigned complete innocence. "Who me? You jest!"

"It is a little bizarre, Charlie." Hermione said agreeably. "And you were home just last month. Isn't it a little early to be 'checking up on home' as you said?"

Charlie's smile was a lopsided one. "It's never too early, Hermione." He turned to Ginny. "Has Ron told you? The Quidditch World Cup is coming up, he was planning a trip for all of us."

Hermione looked a bit miffed. "He hasn't told me anything."

"Oh well. You know Ron. Always gets a little carried away when it comes to Quidditch."

"Where's it going to be?" Ginny asked curiously. It had been held at Germany last year. And Spain the year before that.

"Right here."

"In London?" Ginny screeched, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You're not serious are you?"

"This is Quidditch Gin! Of course I'm bloody serious!"

"Then we have to go!"

"Hence the plan." Charlie said with some exasperation. "You should go talk to Ron."

"We definitely should." Hermione said curtly.

That was when Ginny was struck with a brilliant idea.

…

Ginny was not nervous. Unlike other women her age, she did not give a bloody damn about what people might think about her. She was done with that awkward phase in her life. She was a mature adult now. A divorcee with a new boyfriend. She should be proud of herself. She was, after all, moving on with her life.

"You look like you swallowed something foul." Ginny noted amicably. Draco was turning an unhealthy shade of green. They were standing atop the grand Malfoy staircase. The guests were awaiting their entrance. Or rather, the birthday boy's entrance.

"That helps a great deal, thanks." Draco told her irritably.

"It's the truth."

"Do you have any idea who my mother invited to this party?" Draco asked her almost ferociously.

Ginny gave a mild guess. "The entirety of London's social elite?"

"You've guessed right." Draco nodded without much surprise. "And do you _specifically _know who is part of that circle?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Are you _embarrassed _of me?"

"Of course not!" Draco snapped. "Don't you dare make that assumption again!"

Ginny did not how to respond to that one.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm acting like an ass." Draco apologized, staring straight ahead as they began their descent down the long marble staircase. "But I'm not sure you recall that you're ex-husband is somewhere down there waiting to wish me a happy birthday."

Ginny almost tripped over her gown. "I – I've forgotten about him." She straightened her back. "I'm sure he's known about us already."

"I don't think so." Draco said with a shake of his head. "He had gone off on a long business trip to Greece shortly after your divorce. He returned yesterday."

Ginny's mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

They were nearing the bottom. Ginny could see that a multitude of people were gathered around. Having been to Draco's birthday celebrations quite a few times already, she knew that Narcissa would be waiting in the middle with an enormous floating cake.

She was correct.

" – happy birthday to youuuuuu!" The crowd sang and burst into applause. Ginny could feel eyes on her as she smiled and nudged Draco towards the cake. There were several whispers as he kissed her on the cheek before blowing out all the candles. Narcissa was beaming with pride.

"Let the party begin!"

…

"Is that Travers I see, mother?" Draco asked with a flash of annoyance.

Narcissa smiled grimly at him. "I wish you wouldn't be so hard on him. Her mother is a very good friend of mine."

"He's head is as big as a globe." Draco pointed out. "And he is still lusting after Ginny." He scowled as Richard approached Ginny with an engaging smile. He was happy to notice that Ginny stiffened at his presence.

"She'll be fine." Narcissa said breezily. "He won't touch her."

"He'd better not or I swear I'll -- "

"Draco." A familiar voice cut in smoothly.

Narcissa's eyes widened. "I think I see Hermione waving at me. Excuse me for a moment gentlemen." She hastened off. Draco, for the life of him, could not see any sign of Hermione's bushy brown hair.

Instead, he came face-to-face with the person who had spoken: his best friend, Blaise Zabini. "Blaise, so glad that you could come." Draco said, grabbing his hand and shaking it good-naturedly.

"And a Happy Birthday to you." Blaise replied. The smile on his face didn't quite reach his eyes. "So."

"So?" Draco prodded. _Might as well get this over with._

"You and Ginny, eh?"

Draco nodded abruptly. He didn't need to explain himself to him. He had his chance. And he had broken her heart. He had no right to be angry with him.

"You know what Draco?" Blaise's eyes were boring into his. Draco stared back defiantly. "I always had this niggling feeling in the back of my mind that you had feelings for her."

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked blandly.

Blaise shrugged and took a sip from the glass of whiskey in his hand. "You never did seem quite yourself whenever you were around her. Like you were on edge. Like it was _eating you up._"

Draco felt his fist clench and unclench. Where was he going with this?

"I didn't feel the need to tell you before though. I thought it would just…go away." Blaise's gaze was smoldering. "But it didn't. And I knew that if I just happened to make the wrong step, you'd come and sweep her away from me."

He shrugged again. "Well I did. And now you've got her." Blaise smiled crookedly. "You're my friend Draco. My best mate. I only want to see you happy. If your best friend's leftovers is good enough for you, then so be it. I wish you all the best in the world."

That did it._ Leftovers? _Ginny was not a _leftover._ "Fuck you Blaise."

"Excuse _me_?"

Draco's stare at him was an icy one. "I said. Fuck. You. Blaise."

Blaise burst out laughing. "What on earth has gotten into you Draco? I was simply stating all the facts. Maybe giving you a little advice along the way."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what would that advice be?"

"That maybe you're too good for someone like Ginny Weasley." Blaise said with another laugh. "I mean, she's not even a _virgin_ anymore. I've already taken that away from her. Honestly, what have you got left? She's not even that interesting anymore. Why'd you think I went off with all those women?"

When Draco spoke, his voice was pure acid. He leaned in close to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention. "_You _went off with all those women because _you _are a bloody bastard and _you _do not _deserve _someone like Ginny Weasley. Marrying you was the biggest mistake she has ever made."

Blaise looked dumbfounded. "Seriously Draco? You're saying that to your best friend? So it's a girl between us now, eh? Off to ruin our friendship? Bloody hell Draco. This is worse than a fucking love story gone wrong."

"We are not friends until you apologize to Ginny for every last fucking thing that you have done and until you accept that she is with _me _now."

"Apologize?" Blaise asked derisively. "You've got to be shitting me. She walked out on me. _She _should apologize. And maybe you should Draco. If it weren't for you, we'd probably still be married. I'm sure it was you who told her that I went off with another woman, eh?" Blaise's hands were shaking, the glass of whiskey was threatening to spill.

"She knew long before I told her." Draco spat out. "You did this to your marriage. I just happened to be standing by when she decided to walk out on you."

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving." Blaise shot him another nasty glare before spinning on his heel and walking off.

"Draco?"

He sighed. "That was exhausting."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked softly, taking him by the arm and leading him outside towards the foyer.

He shook his head. "Maybe another time. My head feels like its about to shatter into a million pieces."

"Then I suppose you wouldn't care for a dance?" She asked with a grin.

Draco cringed. "I'll have to take a rain check for that. I just feel like lying down and sleeping for eternity."

"So you're too tired for dancing?"

"Yes."

"Eating?"

"Yes."

"Too tired to open my present?"

Draco's head whipped around to look at her. A loopy smile spread across his face. "You bought me present?"

Ginny nodded and pulled out a small box from behind her back. It was wrapped in bright green paper with a silver bow on top.

"Go ahead. Open it."

…

A/N: If you have time, Review. :D


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: So sorry to keep you in suspense. Here it is! :D

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Sixteen_

Draco Malfoy had been a recipient of Ginny's presents before. Well technically, they were from Ginny and Blaise. But Draco could always tell who chose the present, be it a Christmas present or a Birthday gift. He always knew who picked it out just for him.

For example, he once received a miniature fire-breathing dragon sculpture from them. That one had definitely been chosen by Ginny. Blaise simply wasn't thoughtful enough to remember that Draco's name actually meant dragon in Latin. However, when he received a complete volume of the year's _Playwitch _for his birthday_, _Draco had been quite certain that Blaise had been behind that one.

It wasn't terribly difficult to guess between the two.

However, for the first time in his life, Draco was receiving a present from Ginny because she actually wanted to give him one, and not just because he was her husband's best friend.

"Go ahead. Open it."

Draco took the small box from her hands and pulled at the silver bow until it came loose and fell to the floor soundlessly. Ginny was watching him expectantly, her fingers toying with one another.

Draco was faintly amused. "You look nervous."

"You might not like it." Ginny pointed out matter-of-factly.

As if he had the gall to tell her if he really ended up not liking it. Without further ado, he uncovered the box and peered inside. There was nothing in there except for two small rectangular slips of paper. Curious, he reached in and plucked one of them out.

_The 425__th__ Quidditch World Cup_

_British Stadium_

_June 9, 2004_

"They aren't top box, but they're good enough of a view." Ginny said timidly.

Draco was stunned. He had heard about the World Cup of course. It was being advertised everywhere like mad. Posters on the streets, commercials on the _Wizarding Wireless Network, _friends and family friends offering him tickets. Draco had waved them all off half-heartedly. It had been a long time since he had watched a decent Quidditch match. Lord knew how much he really wanted to. But he never really had anyone to watch it with. Asking Ginny had never crossed his mind.

It had, however, crossed Ginny's.

Draco was monumentally touched. "I – I don't know what to say." He stammered.

"A thank you would be nice." Ginny teased.

"Thank you." He said softly, taking her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Ginny was suddenly bouncing with excitement. "This will be so much fun! Did you know that Ron had been planning the trip for ages? He somehow just forgot to – are you alright?" She peered at him cautiously. "You look pale. Well, paler than usual."

"We're going with your family?" Draco asked faintly.

"Hermione and Harry are coming as well." Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"Potter too?" Draco groaned. "Do you realize Ginny, that the better part of your family doesn't really like me at the moment?"

"For the millionth time, Draco. They're just being overprotective. You'll be fine."

"But then we'll have to abide with all their ridiculous rules!" Draco whined.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can keep your hands off of me for a few days."

"That's the point Ginny. I don't think I _can._ Do you have any idea how utterly enticing you are to me?" Draco asked despairingly.

She turned bright red at that. "Oh shut it. We'll manage. Now come on. Narcissa must be wondering where we ran off to." Ginny placed a firm grasp on his arm and dragged him back into the party, with Draco muttering about ridiculous rules under his breath.

…

The night finally came to an end. Ginny stood outside her front door. The birthday boy had been kind enough to escort her all the way back to the Burrow to say goodnight. The lights were already off inside the house, which meant everyone was already fast asleep.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday." She said as she gazed into his grey eyes. They appeared incandescent underneath the moonlight. She loved staring into them. She could almost always get lost in their silvery depths.

"I did." Draco replied honestly, tilting her chin up towards him with his fingers. "Any day spent with you is a day worth enjoying to the fullest."

Ginny blushed. Her heart was hammering in her chest. He seemed to do that to her often. Suck the breath out of her. Make her skin radiate with heat. Tantalize her with his touch. It had been such a long, long time since someone had made her feel this way. Like she was safe – protected.

"I love you Ginny Weasley." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. She welcomed his lips, soft as they were as they enveloped hers in a sensuous kiss. Her arms came to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

She realized, in that moment, that she was happy.

This was all she needed.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy."

…

Gringotts was said to be the safest place in the entire wizarding world so it was only proper that the Malfoys, one of the wealthiest and oldest pure-blood families in existence would store their most valuable materials there.

Their vault number was 715. It was located at the deeper end of the bank. Given its depth, the vault had higher security measures compared to those nearer to the surface. For instance, it was guarded by a dragon.

"Malfoy!"

Draco spun around at the sound of his name. He had just returned from his vault and was walking across the bank's lobby. His mother had sent him to retrieve something – special. It was two days before the World Cup, so Draco made it a point to get some money as well. He saw Harry jogging to catch up with him.

"Heard you were coming with us to see the World Cup." Harry said conversationally. There was no hint of jealousy in his tone. Draco was impressed. _Maybe his interest in Ginny had finally faded. _Draco thought hopefully.

"Yes. Ginny invited me." Draco replied. They walked out of the bank and into the open daylight.

"First game's going to be England against Canada." Harry said with some enthusiasm. Draco could feel the thrill of it as well. It was a long time since he had watched a good Quidditch match.

"Sounds exciting. What teams are playing?"

"Puddlemere United against the Stonewall Stormers."

"Puddlemere? Isn't that the team Wood joined in?" Draco asked interestedly.

"It is." Harry said with a grin. "Youngest member of the team."

"Keeper right?"

"Without a doubt." Harry answered bobbing his head. "Sent me an owl the other day. Asked if I wanted to meet the team. You should too."

"Sounds like a plan – wait a second. Am I seeing things or is that Charlie Weasley snogging outside of Flourish and Blotts?" Draco said with wide eyes. Harry was wearing a similar expression.

"If I'm correct, that girl is Lavender Brown's older sister, Georgina Brown." Harry said, looking utterly floored.

"I must say, he has good taste." Draco admitted. Georgina Brown was model-esque. Long legs, perfect, figure, wavy brown hair. However, he could not see most of her face since it was buried quite heavily into Charlie's own.

"Should we interrupt them?" Harry asked, still looking dumbfounded.

"I don't think it would be polite." Draco started to say. But Charlie chose this moment to break off from their _ahem, _session and turn to look in their direction. Draco had been expecting him to look panicked at being caught (seeing as he had not told anybody that he was dating someone), instead, he grinned and waved them over.

"Guess that's our cue." Harry said with a shrug. The two of them made their way over to Ginny's older brother.

"Georgina this is Harry and Draco." Charlie introduced. Draco noticed that she had matching light brown eyes. She beamed at them, revealing a row of pearly white teeth. "We met at Romania. She's a Healer." Charlie said proudly.

"How long have you been dating her? And how come we didn't know about this?" Harry blurted out. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Trust Harry to be subtle. Harry blushed. "No, I'm sorry. It isn't my place."

Charlie and Georgina began to laugh simultaneously.

"If it helps, my family doesn't know yet either." Georgina replied with a hearty chuckle. Charlie had one arm draped loosely over her shoulder. They looked totally comfortable with one another which made Draco presume that they'd been dating for a while now.

"I thought it would be best to surprise them." Charlie said with a smirk. "Mum and Dad were quite convinced that I was never going to find a girlfriend."

"Same here." Georgina piped up.

"And we've been together for five months already." Charlie said with a happy smile.

"We decided that maybe it was due time that we told our families." Georgina added. "I only arrived earlier this afternoon. You two are the first people we ran into. Everyone else is still in the dark."

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing." Harry muttered.

"Right Potter. Because you were always so horrible at keeping secrets." Draco said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. We'll be telling them tonight."

"Oh and there's some added information to that." Georgina said. She and Charlie exchanged looks.

"You're pregnant?" Harry blurted out again.

Draco sighed. "Way to be delicate Potter."

Charlie laughed again. "No. Actually, we're getting married."

…

A/N: The next will be longer, I promise. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to the few people who took their time to review. I appreciated it.

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Seventeen_

The last time Ginny had been to the Quidditch World Cup was during her Third Year at Hogwarts. It had been one of the most famous Quidditch World Cups to make history. And it wasn't because of the teams who played amazingly. It wasn't because of the enormous crowd in attendance. No, it wasn't any of that.

In fact, it wasn't anything positive.

Why?

Because it was the night that the Dark Mark glowed frighteningly on the pitch-black sky. It had wreaked havoc. Sent chills running down their spines. Inflicted terror into their hearts. It had given her nightmares for days after.

"Reminiscing?" Draco asked softly as they made their way into the British Stadium. The game wasn't scheduled to start for at least two hours. But Ginny had wanted to see the Pitch. It was empty as of the very moment.

"A bit." She confessed.

Draco visibly cringed. "Not a good memory, I'll bet."

She shook her head. "Quite the opposite."

"I had been positively horrid back then." Draco said, his eyes vacantly fixated on the top box. Ginny guessed he was going through his own set of memories. "My father had a way of making me believe in all the wrong things."

"You were young then." Ginny said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Young and stupid." Draco said remorsefully. "I have more regrets than you could possibly imagine."

Ginny remained silent. She had nothing to say to that. Draco had been through a lot in his life. He was brought up on the dark side when all he really wanted was the light. But when was so young, one didn't really have much of a choice but obey.

Ginny was glad that he had escaped from the leash of control that his father had wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Do you miss him?" She asked quietly.

"No." Draco replied. "But truth be told, I do not hate him. I don't expect you to understand. He had done a lot of terrible things in his life. Most of which are unforgivable. There was a point in my life when I realized that I never wanted to be like him. Needless to say, there are parts of me that is. And I don't regret that."

Ginny watched him silently. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. A son can never grow up and not carry at least a part of his father, however small. Lucius Malfoy had been a proud man. Cunning and strong-willed. She could see that in Draco. And she honestly could not imagine him without any of those traits.

"We need to stop reminiscing and start making new memories." Draco said tearing his gaze away from the pitch and smiling crookedly at her. "Maybe better ones."

"Better ones." Ginny nodded with a grin. He offered his arm to her and she took it. "We should head back to the tent. We still have time to freshen up before the game."

Draco blinked. "Alright – wait a second. I'm supposed to meet up with Harry outside in a while. We're going to send our regards to Wood before the game. He's Puddlemere's Keeper, did you know that?"

"Of course." Ginny said. "I'll come with you."

Draco looked uncomfortable. "Uh. I don't think Harry said you could."

Ginny was irritated now. "Why not?"

"Because we'll be meeting them at the locker rooms, Gin. They're all guys. So I doubt they'll adhere to having a woman around while their half-naked." Harry Potter suddenly said from behind them. Draco looked relieved at his timing.

"Yeah. That's the reason." Draco said brightly. "Now off you go Gin. I'll see you in a bit." He kissed her on the lips, ignoring Harry's groan of disgust before making their way out of the Stadium, leaving Ginny to stare after them suspiciously.

…

The locker rooms were located at the British Stadium's basement. There were around thirty doors lining the walls. Each door was painted in white and the residing team's name was engraved on the upper part of the door in large gold letters. The team's crest or symbol was painted brightly in different colors below the name.

Two burly men stood at the main entrance of the basement, guarding it from unwelcome guests which might include psychotic fans, greedy paparazzi, or flat-out thieves. The guards took one look at the lightning-shaped scar on Harry Potter's head and gave both of them leave to enter almost immediately.

"Ah, the benefits of being a hero." Draco drawled. Harry shot him a look. They made their way down the seemingly endless corridor. The British Stadium's contour was basically oval and the basement went by in the same form. The white doors stood starkly against the grey cemented walls.

It was eerily silent. "Silencing charm?" Draco asked, their footfalls echoing as they continued on.

Harry nodded. "Wouldn't want the other teams to hear them discussing their strategies, now would they?"

"Where on earth is Puddlemere's locker room?" Draco asked impatiently. They had gone by several doors already: the Vratsa Vultures, Wimbourne Wasps, and the Montrose Magpies to name a few.

Harry stopped.

"Ah."

A crest consisting of two crossed Bulrushes and the year 1163 beneath it was plastered on the door. Underneath the crest was the name _Puddlemere United._

"Well?" Draco asked, his impatience was getting the best of him. "What are we waiting for?"

"Right." Harry cleared his throat and knocked.

A few seconds later, a guy with gelled black hair pulled open the door. He was about their age and was chomping on a piece of gum. "Yep?"

"Is uh, Oliver Wood available?" Harry asked slowly.

"Who am I speaking to?" He asked, bored. Draco wanted to hit him. They were wasting time. He needed to speak to Wood about an – important matter.

"Tell him Harry Potter's here to wish him luck."

"Blimey!" The guy exclaimed, eyes widening like saucers. "Yo Captain! Harry Potter's here for you!" He yelled behind him.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look, with the former echoing the word '_Captain?_'

A few seconds later Oliver Wood emerged with a sheepish smile. He shut the door behind him. "Sorry about O'Leary. He can be a bit annoying."

"You're _Captain?_" Harry asked with wide eyes. "How come you never told us?"

"Eh, I didn't really want to flaunt it?" Wood replied with the same sheepish expression on his face. "The former Captain retired. He said I'd do good."

"Aren't you supposed to be the youngest member of the team?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not anymore." Wood said with a shake of his head. "A lot of the members retired last year. We were able to recruit some new ones. Most of them are your age, actually. And they're essentially pretty good."

"Really." Draco said skeptically.

The door opened again. Out came a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and long lashes. Not really his type. "Hey Cap, mind if I go outside for a minute? I'm starving."

"Sure, go ahead." Wood said waving her off. She trotted off, but not before flashing Harry an equally bright smile. He appeared momentarily star struck.

"Who was that?"

"Jennifer Kline. She's our Seeker."

Harry nodded mutely.

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was a bit daft when it came to women. "You should ask her out."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Never mind moron." Draco sighed. Wood looked faintly amused. "Listen, Wood. I have a favor to ask you…"

…

The Stadium was already starting to fill. People of all ages and cultures strode in wearing their team colors. An excited buzz was in the air. Everyone was eager to watch the first game of the season.

Ginny sat at their designated row with her family: Ron and Hermione, Charlie and Georgina, and the twins. Bill and Fleur were busy with work. So was Ginny's dad. Her mother decided to stay home and allow the kids their fun. Despite the fact that they were no longer kids.

There were two empty seats on either side of her.

"Where the hell are they?" Ginny asked. Her patience was beginning to thaw. The game was set to begin in exactly five minutes.

"Language, Ginny." Hermione admonished. "I'm sure they'll be here in a while."

"They've been gone for an _hour._" Ginny pointed out.

"They must have gotten caught up with the crowd." Charlie deduced.

Ginny sighed. The announcer was already getting ready at the Top Box. Ginny watched as he pointed his wand at his throat, predictably magnifying his voice in order to be heard by the entire Stadium.

_I will kill him if he doesn't arrive any second._ Ginny thought murderously. He had promised he wouldn't take long.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Came the booming voice of the announcer. "WELCOME TO THE 425TH QUIDDITCH WOLRD CUP!"

There was a thunderous roar from the crowd. Ginny's annoyance with Draco started to dissipate. A bubble of excitement came to replace her fretting. The energy radiating from the crowd was infectious.

"OUR FIRST MATCH WILL BE ENGLAND'S VERY OWN PUDDLEMERE UNITED -- " There was cheer from all those wearing navy blue. "AND THE MONTROSE MAGPIES!" Another cheer erupted from all those wearing black and white.

"I thought the Stonewall Stormers were playing first match?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"They changed the schedule. Apparently, one of their players fell ill." Charlie told her.

"But they're the most successful team in history!" Georgina gasped.

Ron nodded. "Won the British and Irish League thirty-two times."

"NOW LET US WELCOME THEM! THE MONTROSE MAGPIES! INTRODUCING MACFARLAN, MURRAY, MADDOCK, ANDERSON, BECKER, DAVENPORT, AAAAAAND MCLAGGEN!"

The Montrose Magpies shot out from below in a blur, their robes of black and white billowing behind them. A humongous Magpie which happened to be the team mascot danced at the bottom waving at its' fans.

"McLaggen? _Cormac McLaggen?" _Ron screeched in disbelief. Hermione was sliding down her seat, burying her face in her hands.

Cormac McLaggen had expressed interest in Hermione during their Seventh Year in Hogwarts.

"Oh come off it Ron, that was more than five years ago!" Ginny snapped at him. Draco was still nowhere to be seen. Might as well release all her pent-up frustration on her ass of a brother.

"Arrogant bastard." Ron barked.

"AND NOW LET US WELCOME PUDDLEMERE UNITED! INTRODUCING SELLMONT, GANNON, O'LEARY, TAYLOR, POWERS, KLINE, WOOD --"

Charlie let out a loud hoot. Ginny grinned as Oliver Wood smartly criss-crossed across the pitch looking as amiable as ever.

"AAAAAAND MALFOY!"

...

A/N: Please, please review. I'm nearing the end, ya know. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Draco Malfoy is London's most irresistible bachelor. And the time has come for him to marry. There is only one problem: he's in love with his best friend's wife.

A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Welcome to the last chapter! Enjoy!

**In Flagrante Delicto**

_Chapter Eighteen_

Ginny watched in open-mouthed disbelief as Draco sped out behind Oliver Wood's team wearing only his ordinary clothes. An excited murmur began to grow from the fans of Puddlemere United. Already, Ginny could hear curious whispers.

"Draco _Malfoy? _Isn't he the one who betrayed You-Know-Who?"

"He was a few years older than me back at Hogwarts. He played Seeker for the Slytherin House. He was quite good."

"Is he a reserve? How come he isn't in uniform?"

"Maybe he's the coach!"

"He looks familiar. I wonder where I've seen him before."

Ron was gaping at Draco like a fish out of water. Hermione was out of her seat, clutching at her face in wonder. And Charlie just sat there looking completely unaffected by the entire ordeal. He and Georgina were talking about something else.

Ginny didn't know what to think. Draco had not mentioned anything to her about wanting to play Quidditch. Sure, he had expressed interest in the sport – mind you, a huge part of him still loved it. But this was thoroughly out of the blue. It was unexpected. And startling. Very startling.

"I don't understand." Hermione finally voiced out, gaze still firmly plastered on the airborne Draco. The team was making the traditional circle around the pitch before coming down to shake hands with the opposing team. "Is he going to play?"

"He's not in uniform." Ginny said absently.

"Did you know about this Gin?" Ron yelped.

She shook her head soundlessly. No, she didn't know anything about this at all. A sudden fury began to well up inside her. How dare he keep something this big from her! And to think that she had given him _Quidditch World Cup _tickets for his birthday!

Ginny felt downright humiliated. Humiliated and betrayed.

He had _lied _to her.

Her fingers began to shake. Charlie shot her an alarmed look. "Are you alright Gin?" He rose from his seat and started towards her.

Eyes blazing with rage, she growled. "This is out of the line. I _refuse _to be with that – that _man _anymore! Consider his courtship _terminated._"

Charlie stared at her in stunned silence.

Ron was torn between looking relieved and saddened by the news. Hermione gasped in shock, clapping a hand to her mouth. Georgina wisely decided to stay out of it.

"Ginny!" Hermione said hurriedly. "You haven't even heard his side of the story yet. Maybe he has his reasons."

"Knowing Malfoy, he probably has." Charlie reasoned with her. "In fact I'm sure he has."

"How would _you _know?" Ginny glowered.

"Erm -- "

"You could ask." Ron said, his eyes unblinkingly glued at something in front of him. "He's coming this way."

"What?" Ginny asked, whipping her head away from Charlie to stare at the Quidditch Pitch. Draco had broken out of the team's formation and was racing straight towards her.

The crowd was in utter frenzy. Everyone was pointing in his direction, people were taking photographs of him, and the teams on the Pitch were watching him as well – almost expectantly – like they were waiting for something to happen.

"What is he doing?" Ginny asked feeling herself turn bright red as Draco landed gracefully at their aisle. He ignored the probing eyes that burned into him from every single direction. Questions were being fired from his audience. He didn't reply to any of them.

Instead he said: "Ginny, won't you come to me?"

She stared at him as if he were an escaped resident of a mental institute. There was a determined look on his face.

"_Go!" _Hermione hissed giving her a light shove on the back. Ginny stumbled forward. She barely registered that she was walking. Soon she found herself at the aisle. And before she knew it, Draco had taken her onto the broom and they were both suddenly in the air.

They were flying.

Back towards the Pitch.

Ginny grabbed hold of his waist, holding on for dear life. Draco had been trained as a Seeker. Speed was his forte. "Draco?" She asked questioningly into his back.

"Just wait." Was his only reply.

_I must be dreaming. _Ginny thought. _Here I am at the 425__th__ Quidditch World Cup and Draco Malfoy has made a grand entry with Puddlemere United and has suddenly kidnapped me from my comfy seat on aisle 26. And now we're making our way back towards the Pitch for god knows what._

If this wasn't a dream then she wasn't sure what it was.

They were descending.

Her feet came in contact with solid ground. Draco climbed off the broom (a _Thunderbolt 3000_, _one of the fastest brooms in existence_) and held out a hand to her. She took it after a moment's hesitation.

Ginny then found herself standing in the middle of a professional Quidditch Pitch surrounded by professional Quidditch teams and being stared at by a million people. She blinked at absurdity of it all. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Oliver Wood wink at her. And from her peripheral vision, she could see Harry Potter standing by the entrance of what she presumed to be the locker rooms. There was lopsided smile on his face.

"Draco?" She asked again. Her voice came out shaky. If this wasn't nerve-wracking, then she didn't know what was.

Draco simply smiled at her. A genuine smile. A happy smile. It almost made her forget about everything else – where she was, what she was doing. He seemed to have that effect on her.

"FIVE MINUTES MISTER MALFOY." The announcer boomed heartily. "WE NEED TO GET GOING WITH THE GAME. I'M SURE FIVE MINUTES WOULD BE ENOUGH."

_Five minutes? Five minutes of what? Enough for what? _Ginny's head was spinning. Draco gave a thumbs-up to the Top Box where the announcer was currently standing.

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on." Ginny suggested meekly.

And then Draco did the darndest thing.

He got down on _one knee. _

There was a collective gasp from the audience.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Draco said softly. His grey eyes bore into hers searchingly – lovingly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Ginny's lips parted. She felt dazed. This wasn't happening. It was almost too surreal. He popped the lid open and inside it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It must have been at least 5 carats. It glittered underneath the bright lights. Asscher cut diamonds. White gold. They were blinding.

" – Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The entire Pitch fell deathly silent.

But Ginny didn't notice. All she could see at that very moment was Draco and the _ring. _Her mind flashed back to memories of their days spent together and she knew that he was the one. She trusted him. Trusted him with all her heart to be completely faithful to her.

And not because he had proposed to her in front of a million people from all over the world. She trusted him because she loved him. It was simple as that.

"Ginny?" Draco asked expectantly. There was a trace of worry in his voice.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and when she spoke, her voice cracked.

"Yes."

The crowd erupted into applause. It was deafening.

Draco slipped the ring into her finger and embraced her. "I love you Ginny Weasley. And I _promise _I will take care of you and make you happy."

"There's nothing more I could ask for." She said, choking back a sob. "I love you too."

"AND A CONGRATULATIONS TO THE NEWLY-ENGAGED COUPLE: MR. DRACO MALFOY AND MS. GINNY WEASLEY. LET'S HEAR IT FOR THEM FOLKS!"

There were hoots, catcalls, whistles. Draco grinned and swept her up bridal style and carried her out of the Pitch. Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They passed by Wood and his team.

"Congratulations!" Wood yelled out just before they catapulted into the air to start their game. "Let's hope that you two are our good luck charm!"

…

Puddlemere United won the game in less than thirty minutes after Jennifer Kline caught the Snitch. She was seen afterward snogging Harry Potter senseless.

As for Draco and Ginny, they were happily lost in their own little world – Quidditch World Cup be damned.

…

THE END

A/N: A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! And to everyone else who followed me along the way. One last review, perhaps? I just might work on a new one. :)


End file.
